Nothing To Lose
by Specks52
Summary: When a person has nothing they have nothing to lose. Rachel learned this the hard way but can Quinn show her differently. they have more in common than they think. this is my first story like this and i'm just trying it out. Undergoing being edited.
1. Prologue

**hey guys i know i usually do twilight fanfics but i decided to come out of my confort zone and do one for glee. i'm working on chapter 1 as we speak as well as watching the new glee episode so please review and let me know what you think if i should continue with this story or not. the prologue is short but tell me what you think please.**

**A/N This story is undergoing editing for grammatical errors and such. Feel free to reread it if you must :P**

**REVIEW!**

**Prologue**

"When a person has nothing, they have nothing to lose. I had nothing so I had nothing to lose…until I found out that I could lose you. In my corner I sat all alone. Too scared of how I feel and also confused about it all. Daily I see you and my heart stops because I know we can never be. Everything says I want you, but I don't know how I feel" she said

"Rach...I..."

"No its fine" she said and walked out of the room.

"Rach...I...Can you wait a minute?" the other girl followed her, she forgetting that she was dealing with a cheerleader.

"Rachel, please let me say something."

"There's nothing to say Quinn"

"Maybe there is...I" she said as Rachel kissed her.

**Aight lemme know wa u think**

**Specks :)**


	2. Chapter 1

******hey guys i decided to add chapter 1. a brief overview is rachel has a crappy life but what she doesn't realize is she isn't the only.**

**Nothing To Lose Chapter 1**

Rachel walked down the hall with her head down as usual, trying not to bring any attention to herself. The girl walked on the North block when she felt someone hit into her.

"Out of my way RuPaul" Santana said pushing her to the ground. She and her lackeys walked pass the brunette as she struggled to pick her stuff up realizing their 'leader' wasn't with them.

She lost the urge to reply to the likes of Santana Lopez when she lost the will to live. Things at home for her were crappy and she had nothing left. No one knew that her life went the way it did and no one cared. Everything for Rachel Berry the once promising diva was going downhill.

Rachel tried to pick her stuff up off the floor when she saw a hand on the ground helping her with her stuff.

"Rachel do you mind coming to my office so we can have a little talk?" Mr. Schuester asked

"Is there something in particular you want Mr. Schue?"

"Just come please rach."

She sighed and followed him to the choir room

"Rach, what's been going on with you lately?"

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked feigning innocence.

"You barely come to glee, you don't fight for solos, and you aren't your usual chatty peppy self. So tell me Rachel, is something wrong?"

"No sir. I've just decided that maybe it's time I sway in the background and give my counterparts an opportunity to excel."

"Well that's thoughtful of you Rachel, but other than that you've been put off and depressed. Is everything at home okay?"

_Damn Mr. Schue. For being so damn receptive what am I going to say?_

"Things at home are as they should be. Can I go now Mr. Schue?"

"Sure, here you go that's your note for getting to class late. Are you excited to be going to the camping trip?"

"Ecstatic Mr. Schue, I'll see you later" she said with a sarcastic tone.

_Why am I subjected to this kind of torture for the next couple of weeks? Maybe I should just quit glee and further subject myself to having nothing left..._

As school came to an end Rachel hung back in her class room as she always did so as to give the bulk of students an opportunity to leave the premises before she went down to the janitor's closet and put her uniform on. Every evening at 6 Rachel waited for Cheerios practice to be over and her tormentors to leave. Rachel hated them she hated the hell they put her through as if her home life and personal life weren't enough to make her want to go over edge.

Rachel's job required her to clean the auditorium, the choir room and couple other rooms. Rachel was still kind of happy that her routine was down packed by now. She would get up for school, pack a lunch and a snack for the evening then she goes to work. She used the time before she had to work to do her homework. She had to beg Mr. Figgins for the job to make some money. The diva looked at her phone and decided it was late enough for her to start working.

Rachel put her headphones in and went to the auditorium humming along with some of the pop she had on. She started humming Raise Your Glass by Pink and sweeping the auditorium. She looked up and saw a figure in the background.

The brunette walked up to the figure and could not believe who she saw...

**Alright tell me what you think please review and let me know if you like it. i know it's short but i will try to make the others longer just thought this is a good place to cut off. next chapter will be who she saw and what happens when she does.**

**Specks :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I figured I would take a study break and let the creative juices flow so tell me what you think of this chapter. I had fun writing this chapter and I'm just kinda going with it all but I have a plot in mind...**

**There aren't any lemons as such but there is something you never expected in here so I hope you guys will enjoy and I will update by the weekend hopefully**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't know how many times I will remember to do this but I own none of the characters in the story but I am making them do some crazy stuff :)**

**REVIEWS GUYS THEY KEEP ME MOTIVATED**

**Nothing to Lose Chapter 2**

_Just my luck_she thought putting the iPod on pause and walking up to the girl.

"Hi" she said to the figure.

"Berry. What are you doing here? Wait, do you work here?"

_Shit_

"What's it to you Fabray?" she asked

"Are you being rude Berry?"

"Are you crying?" Rachel countered as she noticed Quinn turning her head to drying her eyes.

"I could see neither of us is going to answer the other. So I tell you what Berry; you tell anyone you saw me in here crying and I will tell everyone who cleans up after us. Okay?"

"How do I know I can trust you?" Rachel asked the cheerleader trying to get a read on the girl's facial expressions. Quinn stood walking towards Rachel.

"You can't but I know being a janitor is not something you want everyone to know you do. I mean take the fact that you have two gay dads you're a nerd and you are easily targeted do you really want janitor added to that list?" Quinn said with one eyebrow raised.

"Fine Quinn I won't tell anyone you were in here crying. Not like they would believe me anyhow; but can I ask you a question?" she asked the blonde as she turned to head out the auditorium. Quinn looked at her and placed her hand in her side

"What?" she asked with as little animosity as possible

"Why were you crying?"

"Berry that's a question I will never answer" she said as she climbed the stairs and Rachel saw her disappear through the doors.

Quinn had nothing against Rachel. She even envied her some ways, it was just easier. Easier to pick on her and anyone else, easier to be the head bitch in charge and not who she really was. Quinn left the auditorium a little pissed that someone had caught her crying and yet relieved that it was Rachel. Quinn got in her car and reluctantly started it.

_Maybe I should've stayed and helped Rachel_

She shook her head "What am I thinking; now I want to help her?"

Quinn knew she couldn't go home just yet. After all judging by the text her mom sent her. She took her phone out and looked at it again

_**Quinnie I have a 'client' over make yourself scarce until 8**_

"My mother the whore ladies and gentlemen" Quinn muttered aloud.

Usually she would stay in her bedroom when her mom was 'working' but she really didn't feel like going home to that situation and her dad's 'work' apartment was forbidden. Quinn settled on driving to the park and sitting on a swing as time passed.

Rachel got over the shock of seeing Quinn Fabray in the auditorium crying and went back to work. She hoped that the blonde would hold up her end of the deal and not tell others about her job. Rachel usually got all her assigned rooms done at a reasonable hour but tonight she finished after 9. She changed her clothes and started on her walk home always reveling in the fact that she was never in a hurry to get home as there was nothing there for her anyway. Her dads had gotten divorced as the shorter glasses wearing one ran off with a woman and left her with her father who was now in a permanently alcohol induced state.

As the brunette stepped through the door not bothering to tell her dad who was passed out on the floor goodnight. Rachel decided to start packing her clothes for the camping trip this upcoming weekend. She really wasn't looking forward to spending an entire vacation with her tormentors. Knowing her luck she'll get placed in the cabin with them and have to endure being tortured by them.

Having done her homework for the day at school, Rachel decided to head to bed early as she was unsure how much sleep she would get these four weeks.

Mr. Schuester somehow got Figgins to agree to let the glee club leave for the camping trip after lunch. They arrived at Forman's Park four hours later. Mr. Schuester told them their cabin assignments hoping not to have much complaint from them.

"Alright guys welcome to Forman's Park here are your room assignments. Mike, Puck, Artie Cabin A. Lauren, Mercedes, Tina Cabin B. Rachel, Quinn, Santana and Brittany Cabin C and Finn and Sam you guys will be in Cabin D with me. I know you all will not be all together comfortable with these arrangements but if you want, we can all use the tents and sleep outside"

"O hell no Mr. Schue!" Santana screeched as Brittany nudged her in the rib "I won't mind sharing a room with my home girls and man hands as long as she keeps her unmentionables away from us."

"Santana that's enough, now I don't want to hear about any more about this, anymore complaints and we'll all be sleeping outside. So anyone want to complain?"

"I think it's nice Mr. Schue. I don't mind sharing a room with my Finny boo" Sam said and squeezed his hand

Puck made a gagging song and said "Are we going to do this thing or what?"

Rachel groaned and grabbed her things making her way to her cabin trying not to draw the attention of her cabin mates.

Santana and Brittany put their stuff on one bed and jumped on the other as they started talking to one another ignoring the other two girls in the room.

"I guess that leaves me and you to choose. Which bed would you like?" Quinn asked

"Let her sleep on the floor Q." Santana said taking her attention from Brittany.

Rachel had been so used to not fighting with these girls that her resolve broke completely and she no longer saw the need to stick up for herself. So what happened next surprised the crap out of her.

"Listen up Santana, I may not like the chick but that doesn't mean she has to sleep on the floor. There are four beds and we both know you and Brit will most likely be sharing one so she has 3 to choose from. Now, Mr. Schue said to be nice these four weeks and for once in your life let's try that because I for one am not wasting my vacation pulling you off Berry because you don't see the need to be nice to her. So San are we going to have a problem?"

Santana sat up sneering. "We're sticking up for her now?"

"For these four weeks yes we are; because not only is she a girl and deserves to have fun without being tormented but she is our cabin mate and if we want to prank the guys we need all hands on deck."

"Whose deck are we putting our hands on?" Brittany asked trying to ease the tension.

"Fine Q, I'll be nice to Berry but only because we may need her for the pranking and who knows maybe we can even get her drunk and she might actually be fun"

Rachel stood there in disbelief as not only did HBIC stick up for her, but her second in command agreed with her and wanted to include her in their activities.

Quinn wondered why she chose to stick up for Berry. She reasoned with herself that it was just for the reasons she just mentioned in addition to the fact that Rachel had indeed held up her end of the deal so far and she maybe she should some gratitude.

Rachel settled in on her bed backing the blonde and the others with her iPod in her ears trying to stay out of everyone's way when something hit her. "Hey Berry, if we must be around each other would you like to play I never with us?" Santana asked holding up two bottles of alcohol.

"I never? What's that?" she asked timidly

"It's a game where you say I never did something and anyone who has done it before has to take a shot." Quinn explained

"Where did you get alcohol from?"

"Come on Berry we're here for 4 weeks. B, Q and I have all packed one of our suitcases full of booze and this is just for our room the boys have much more than we do. Do you really think guys need that many suitcases? Finn and Sam sure, but think about it"

Rachel thought about it and as it was the first night she figured it would be good to at least try to bond with the girls she would be living with for 4 weeks. She never even so much as taken a drink for fear of turning out like her father but yet here she was about to play this game.

"Okay ladies, the Schuester is off to bed and let's try to keep the noise to a minimum. We'll keep this drinking game between us for now as I am sure this is Berry's first drinking experience and we want to ease her in before we let her play with the guys." Quinn said as she poured the shots

"First round is everyone." Brittany explained to Rachel as they all took the shot. The brunette began to sip it when Quinn touched her hand and stopped her

"Don't sip it, chug it all down one time like medicine."

"Oh okay" she said as she took her first shot

"Okay guys Brit, your first"

"I never went to school without underwear on" Santana took a shot

"Really S? No panties?" Quinn chuckled

"Hell yeah, Brittany does some kinky stuff to me, why would I want to wear panties for that?"

"Okay my turn..." Quinn said. The game continued for another couple of rounds leaving Brittany and Santana tied at 6 Quinn at 3 and Rachel on 0.

"Hold up Berry, is there anything you have ever done?" Santana asked

"Depends on what you mean." She stated starting to get comfortable with the girls.

"Ok...I never masturbated." Brittany said as every one of them took a shot

"And that puts Rachel on the scoreboard ladies and gentlemen." Quinn said as she clapped

Santana and Brittany looked at Rachel as if they never met her before.

"I can't imagine you masturbating Rachel" Brittany said taking Santana's hand and playing with her fingers.

"Let me see something. I never been kissed." Quinn said and all but one girl took a shot.

"So you masturbate but you never been kissed" Santana mused "Baby do you mind if I help Berry out a bit?" Santana asked

"Knock yourself out San, but I'm next"

Rachel couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her throat immediately went dry as the other brunette let go of her lover's hand making her way to Rachel's side of the ground. She held her cheek and Rachel sat there stunned as Santana's lips met hers. In all her life the shorter brunette never imagined a first kiss with a girl and not just any girl but Santana Lopez at that. The Latina's lips were soft and she always came off as a rough girl but that kiss was gentle. She pulled away and Santana smiled at her.

"There, now you can take your shot. Bet you have some new masturbatory material now don't ya" she said pouring the girl's shot and handing it to her. Rachel took her shot and sat there as her mind raced

_Did that just happen?_She thought. It was pulled short as she felt another pair of lips on hers. When she refocused she saw a head of blonde hair in front of hers as Brittany kissed her. Her kiss was different, a lot more urgent and lust filled as if seeing her girlfriend kiss Rachel was extremely arousing to her.

"There; told you I was next" She grinned and took her place next to her girl whispering unaware the others could hear her "She's a really good kisser isn't she?"

"Yeah B, I agree. Who knew?"

"Okay now that we have established that Rachel is a great kisser. I think we've had enough and we have that hike tomorrow with Mr. Schue. So let's hit the sack" Quinn said looking a little peeved as she got off the ground and got into her bed.

"What's with the stick up your ass Fabray?"

"You have a stick up your ass? Does it hurt?" Brittany asked

"Nothing S and if you and B must have sex while we are in this cabin I am urging you to minimize the noise as you are not alone and Rachel and I don't need to hear you having sex."

"Fine, but hey Berry if you ever wanna join is you know where our bed is." Santana said as Brittany nudged her ribs again. "I'm kidding Brit, damn. Goodnight" they said as Rachel hit the lights and got into her bed thinking about the one person she wishes would kiss her.

_What was that all about Fabray?_Quinn thought to herself. All she knew is when she saw Santana kiss Rachel she wanted to throw Santana into the wall. Could she be jealous that Santana got to be the brunette's first?

**Okay guys tell me what you think I am open to any suggestions comments queries.**

**Specks **


	4. Chapter 3

**hey guys here's another update just thought we should establish a friendship between the two girls. tell me what you think reviews are all welcome. they keep me sane and they make me happy :) ****so enjoy **

**DISCLAIMER: NOT MY CHARACTERS**

Rachel woke up to the sound of a loud moan echoing through the room. She sighed and grabbed a jacket walking to the front door knowing she wouldn't be getting much sleep until the other two girls were finished. Putting her ear buds in Rachel stepped through the cabin door into the slightly chilly night air.

"Did they wake you?" a voice came through the air startling her.

"Oh Quinn, you startled me. Yeah they are really going at it aren't there. How long have you been out here?"

The blonde found herself staring at the smaller girl's body revealing for the first time that Rachel was actually a very pretty girl.

"Quinn?"

The blonde shook herself back to reality "hmm?"

"How long have you been put here?"

"Well, I never actually went to sleep. Those two were driving me nuts so I decided to take a walk. Just haven't gotten any further than here."

Rachel took a seat on the bench with her. "Why is that?"

"I have no idea. Maybe I didn't want to go alone." Quinn replied hoping Rachel would want to go with her.

"I'll go with you if you want. Anything to avoid hearing those two go at it." She said nodding towards the cabin door.

They set off onto the path that the boys told them should lead to the lake.

"Can I ask you a question?" Quinn asked

"Another one you mean" the brunette stated smiling

"Funny Berry. May I continue?" Quinn asked rolling her eyes

"Yet another question. If you must."

"What happened to you?"

Rachel stopped short eyeing the taller girl

"What do you mean?" she said as she continued walking

"You used to be this confident, outspoken, stubborn individual. What happened?"

The brunette had a shocked look on her face at the fact that Quinn Fabray actually noticed something about her. The blonde watched Rachel's facial expressions as they changed from surprise to anger to hurt and then blank.

"Are you going to tell me why you were crying?"

"Nope"

"Well I guess we're even." She said faking a smile.

"Okay Rachel. I get you."

"Can I ask you something?"

Quinn sighed "sure"

"Why are you being so nice to me? Why did you tell Santana to back off?"

"Those are two questions Berry. But I'll answer them both it's like I said we have to spend 4 weeks with each other and as for Santana, there's no way in hell I'll be spending all this time playing referee. Besides, we're keeping each other's secrets, why shouldn't I be nice to you? Not to say you deserved to be treated the way we've been treating you."

They arrived at the lake and sat against a tree trunk.

"Thanks for sharing, and your secret is still safe with me." Rachel replied

"No problem Rachel"

They weren't friends, but both girls knew this was the first step in that direction.

Unsure of the time the girls who spent most of the time in their own thoughts decided to walk back to the cabin.

"Maybe Santana's done screwing Brittany's brains out." Quinn quipped trying to get a smile from the brunette.

"We could only hope. I hope the hike doesn't suck."

"Seeing as how neither of us has had any rest I'm sure we'll be chipper." Quinn said sarcastically.

Quinn took Rachel's hand and stopped she looked into her eyes to try to gage the brunette's reaction to the invasion of privacy.

"Rachel, I'll be honest with you. You're different; I've always said to myself that any other Rachel Berry other than the one from before was a good one. After interacting with us I have to say that not only has something changed but it's like a part of you died. I don't know why, but I have a feeling it's my fault. I can't just apologize and expect you to accept it. What I will do is say I truly am sorry for any pain I have ever caused you and I'll spend every working minute I have regretting causing you so much pain and hoping that you'll forgive me enough that we can be friends. Seeing you and I mean really seeing you, I can't help it but I feel protective of you. That's the real reason I stuck up for you and will continue to stick up for you. Not out of pity but because I owe you that much." Quinn let go of the smaller girl's hand seeing a tear drop out down her cheek. The blonde took her thumb and wiped the tear away pulling her in for a hug.

After a few minutes the brunette's sobs stopped and she pulled away from the blonde looking embarrassed.

"I'm sorry Quinn I know you must hate me now." She said still sobbing and started walking away from the cheerleader.

Still in the middle of the forest Quinn ran after her grabbing her hand to pull her back.

"Rach, I may not have known what that was all about, but I meant it when I said that I want to be you friend and to protect you."

"And who's going to protect you Quinn?"

The shorter girl rendered Quinn speechless – something not many have been able to do –

"If we're going to b friends Quinn we have to be completely honest with each other and you may be able to hide it from Santana and the others but I can see your pain. Not just when you cried the other day. I've been always been able to see it I just never knew why and didn't want to call any attention to myself well no more than usual"

The blonde faltered yet again and raised her eye brow "how is it that I treated you so badly and yet you were able to see that all?"

"Maybe it's because although you facial expression always said head bitch in charge everything else screamed that you were just as hurt as I have been feeling."

They continued their journey back to the cabin

"Rach I'm sorry I made you feel that way."

"It's okay Quinn you aren't the only one. It comes from all around, from everywhere."

"I promise you Rachel Berry that I Quinn Fabray will never be the cost of anymore of your pain and as much as I can I will never allow anyone to cause you any pain." Quinn said solemnly.

Tears began running down the brunette's cheeks again before she said "will you allow me to return the favour?"

"Why are you so willing to forgive me for all the shit I did to you?"

"That's because you're the only one to ever apologize for it." Rachel said as they arrived back to the cabin bench.

Quinn felt this want, no this need to protect the smaller girl. She wanted nothing bad to ever happen to her again. Seeing her happy made Quinn forget about all the bullshit she's been going through.

Rachel yawned and Quinn looked at her watch.

"Are you tired?"

"A little. Do you think they are done?"

"Well finished or not let's go find out"

Quinn opened the door to find Santana and Brittany all wrapped up in one another fast asleep with Santana's hand still in Brittany.

"Well someone had a little too much fun." Rachel snickered and put the blanket over the two naked bodies.

Quinn was slightly shocked at the brunette's actions but smiled nonetheless knowing there was no way in hell she would allow anyone to harm or slushy the amazing girl she had just befriended.

**tell me what you guys think i wrote this at school when i should've been doing my essay so i hope you guys enjoy it. also i'm looking for some pranking ideas so hit me up with those ideas.**

**review!**

**specks**


	5. Chapter 4

**hey guys i'm already in the middle of chapter 5 but here's chapter 4 hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. review and let me know. thanks to sexyoutlaw for the idea i know it wasn't quite what you suggested but thanks for the idea nonetheless. **

**REVIEWS HELP ME WRITE PEOPLE**

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Quinn jumped out of her sleep hearing Santana scream

Quinn look at her to see what was wrong and saw that the brunette was covered in white stuff all over her face and hands. She looked over to Brittany and realized she had the same problem.

"What's that on your fa – "The blonde went to place her hand on her eyes to rub them and realized she had something white on her as well. Rachel was already on a mad dash towards the bathroom and they all pushed to get in there first. Santana and Brittany rushed to the shower and Quinn and Rachel tried to wash the stuff off them at the sink.

"What the fuck is this shit?' Rachel asked

"Who would do this?" Brittany added

Two hours later the foursome was clean and plotting revenge against the boys. They ended up missing the hike which was fine with them all as none of them got the adequate amount of sleep

"This has puck written all over it" Quinn said

"When I get my hands on his scrawny little neck." Santana said

"We have to get them back." Rachel said causing all the girls to look at her.

"Rachel Berry wants to conspire against someone?" Santana replied with a smirk

"As much as I would like to not have to do this I do believe that the guys need to learn a lesson and I have the perfect plan for them."

"Well let's do this." Brittany said as the four girls put their heads together.

_**Later that night**_

"Okay ladies. You know what you have to. Now let's divide and conquer." Quinn said as she and Santana headed off to the guy's cabin. Puck, mike and Artie were sound asleep in their beds as Santana and Quinn stealthily snuck into the guy's cabin going through their suitcases taking out every piece of underwear they could manage to find. After collecting them all Santana had a huge smirk on her face which Quinn knew meant she was thinking about taking this a bit further. She noticed Santana eyeing pucks suitcase with the booze and took out as much as they could handle with the underwear.

Both girls hurried out the cabin suppressing laughs.

"Nice spin on Rachel's plan S."

"So now she's Rachel Q?"

"Well it is her name, isn't it San?"

"So are you two friends now?" the brunette asked setting her pile of tequila and underwear to the ground.

The blonde followed suit and looked at her friend.

"What if she is? Is there a problem Santana?"

"Nope no problem Q, just wondering where the change of heart came from and why now." She replied as she started climbing the tree that stood in the middle of all the cabins.

Quinn started tossing the boys' underwear to her as she placed them in different parts of the tree.

"the change of heart as you called it came about when I realized we were torturing the girl for being unbearable when nowadays not only is she no longer that way but she doesn't say anything anymore. It's like we tortured the happiness out of her. I don't know about you but that's not right so I'm hoping to fix it."

After all the underwear had taken up residence in the tree Santana climbed out the tree to stand in front the blonde.

"So berry's off limits?"

"Berry's off limits." Quinn repeated "give her a chance, she may actually surprise you."

"She already has." Santana gave her a little nudge as they started walking back towards their cabin.

_**Meanwhile**_

Brittany and Rachel's part of the plan was a lot messier than male underwear. The cheerleaders obviously came to wreak havoc this vacation. The girls were required to fill balloons with food colouring and water then refrigerate them until the others returned.

After fulfilling said mission they were making small talk when the blonde blurted out "do you know you're a really good kisser? Both Santana and I agree."

"Uh thanks, I guess"

"If Santana says yes can I kiss you again?"

The brunette sat there shocked. Unsure of what to say to the cheerleader. "Um. I don't know Brit. Aren't you and Santana in love?"

"Yeah, that's why I said I will ask her."

Before Rachel could reply the door opened and two giggling cheerleaders eased in with two bottles of tequila.

"Do we even want to know?" Rachel asked snickering.

Both girls looked at each other and broke down in laughter. "Nope" they said in unison.

Santana pulled Brittany in for a kiss. "Hey"

Quinn and Rachel gave the women their intimate moment and looked at each other sheepishly.

"Did you guys do the balloons?"

"Yeah we did. Did you get through with the underwear?"

"Yeah guys are all kinds of nasty."

The smaller girl chuckled and Quinn saw something in her eyes she thought was lost in the girl's life. She for the first time in a really long time looked happy.

"What's wrong Quinn?" she said snapping the blonde's attention back to reality.

"Nothing nothing." _Why do I enjoy seeing her this happy? _The blonde thought

"Um guys, not that you making out isn't hot, or whatever; but I do want to sleep at some point tonight." Quinn said

"Keep your panties on Fabray we're coming."

Minutes later the four girls were easing their way into the cabin. Santana, Quinn and Brittany secured the boy's hands as Rachel prepared the ammunition. Quinn took charge as each girl took three slightly cold balloons and signalled with her hands.

1...2...3... All four girls started throwing the balloons at the guys as they jumped out their sleeps struggling to get undone. The girls rushed out the cabin and took off towards their own before the boy's screams woke everyone else woke up.

"I know we will get punished by Mr. Schue but that was totally worth it. Berry you got balls."

"See I told you she was worth it. Quinn replied causing Rachel to blush as she changed into her night clothes and crawled into bed.

A loud band on the door woke a sleeping Rachel. She looked around the room and saw the couple stir but stayed asleep. Quinn didn't even falter. As the brunette got to the door another bang hit.

"Hold your horses I'm coming."

Rachel opened the door to angry looking Mercedes, Tina and Lauren.

"How may I help you ladies?"

Lauren grabbed Rachel's shirt. "Start by telling us why our boyfriends are multicoloured."

"Now now Zizes, I know you aren't really grabbing up my girl's shirt." Rachel never thought it would happen but she was happy as hell to hear Santana's voice.

Lauren let the smaller girl go seeing she was flanked by Santana and Brittany.

"What did you guys do to our boyfriends?" Tina asked.

"Look, it's early in the morning and I'm tired, you boyfriends got what they deserved. Now Zizes take your puppies and roll."

"I'm so glad Puck Broke up with you." Lauren retorted

Santana laughed. "You're lucky I let you have him. If it wasn't for Brit do you think Puck would be with your ass?"

Lauren launched for Santana's throat seeing red. A throat cleared and the girl stopped in her tracks.

"Lauren, Tina, Mercedes. I'm giving you 10 seconds to tell me why I'm out of bed and at the door starting...now."

The three girls struggled to answer the question.

"Time's up. I'm in a good mood. So here's what you three are going to do. Turn around, walk away and I'll pretend this never happened; or you could be bold and wait around to see what I have planned. What's it going to be girls?" Rachel admired the blonde's assertiveness, but right then even she was afraid of the HBIC.

The three scowled at the foursome one more time and turned and walked away.

Quinn slammed the door and turned to the girls. "What was that about?"

"Zizes had your girl here in the death hold over their men."

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" Quinn said starting through the door.

Rachel quickly grabbed her hand. "I'm fine. Santana is exaggerating she didn't have me in a death hold." The smaller girl was able to get the blonde to calm down and back in the cabin. The girls realized they were still holding hands and dropped them quickly putting a little distance between each other.

"So what was with the 'see what I have planned' threat?" she asked trying to lighten the mood. They were alone as the other girls went to take a shower together.

"Everyone still sees me with the head bitch in charge attitude. It's easy to get what I want and I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I don't see you that way. There's so much more to you than that. There's pain, hurt, dept, and recently I've been seeing genuine happiness and seeing you happy makes me just as happy."

"Are we friends yet?" Quinn asked

"We are. Why?"

"I wanna hug you." If Quinn was being honest with herself she wanted to do so much more than that; but she wasn't and she had no idea that the other girl felt the same way.

**well there you go. tell me what you think will upload chapter 5 later today hopeefully.**

**specks**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 for my lovely readers...its 2 am here and i'm heading to bed but i had fun writing this chapter and i'll have more writing the next one**

**so guys REVIEW and let me know if you have any suggestions.**

**btw i'm probably not going to remember the disclaimer every time... but i do not own these character i make them do funny stuff. Enjoy!**

Camping in winter break was one of Mr. Schuester's most interesting ideas. He wanted the glee clubbers to come together but what he was hearing wasn't at all what he expected.

"Finn, you go get the guys and Sam go get Santana, Brittany, Rachel and Quinn. Tell them come to the cabin and I will tell you guys when to come back."

"Busted!" Brittany said

"How mad do you think he'll be?" Quinn asked

"Oh whatever. It was worth anything he throws at us." Everyone stopped in their tracks and turned to look at the small brunette.

"I think you're rubbing off on her S." Brittany remarked with a smirk.

Quinn shook her head and headed toward. Put her arm around Rachel and walked towards the teacher's cabin.

"Guys, I know I told you I wanted you to bond and have fun; but pranks are not the way to do it."

"Mr. Schue they started it." Quinn said pointing to guys

"Fine we started it with one prank you guys did two. We haven't even been able to find out underwear yet." Artie retorted

Rachel snickered earning her a nudge from Quinn and Santana in the ribs and a warning look from the teacher.

"Rachel, since you find this hilarious. Would you care to tell me where they are?"

Without answering she walked to the window and stared up to the Oak tree. The boys and man followed her to the said window repeating her actions.

"You didn't." Mike said with disbelief in his voice.

"I hate you guys, but that is totally badass. I'm jealous I didn't think of it first." Puck said folding his arms.

"I don't care how you girls got them up there but get them down. Since you four are proving to be a menace to everyone but yourselves, as of now your all on one week house arrest. No activities with the rest of the glee club not like you attended any anyhow. You'll be spending every waking minute in that cabin. I'll come to check on you periodically but only me no one else. As soon as you get the guy's things out the tree report to you cabin. There should be enough food and water for you in there and when I do my checkups anything you need you will let me know."

The girls looked at Mr. Schue with disdain, well all except Brittany. She whispered something in her girlfriend's ear which caused a 100 watt smile to plaster across the brunette's face. Quinn and Rachel shared a look and groaned automatically knowing what just transpired between their cabin mates.

The guys however were elated at how things turned out.

"Why are you boys laughing?" Mr. Schuester asked "you guys may not be getting a full week. However, you started the prank wars so you will be spending three days under house arrest. As soon as you collect your things from the girls go to your cabin."

Rachel sniggered again earning yet another nudge in the ribs by the blond.

"Sorry, I've never been in trouble before."

Brittany grabbed Rachel's hand – receiving a scowl from both Quinn and Santana - and pulled her into her side "it's okay rach, just relax." Brittany said

"Are we done Mr. Schue? I have to climb that tree and I would love to get it done before noon." Santana said trying not to be rude.

"Go ahead." He said gesturing towards the door

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand as she let go of the other brunette and they walked to tree. Quinn felt this jealousy in herself and tried to push past it. She refused to make eye contact with the girl and climbed the tree. Santana followed suit and they started throwing the underwear down to the ground.

Rachel had a hard time keeping her eyes off the blonde as she manoeuvred through the tree in her pjs. Rachel noticed the way her body moved looked and her mouth went dry. The blonde looked down at her and stuck her tongue out playfully as she swung over to another branch taking the last piece of clothing and throwing it directly to Puck as it landed in his face.

"Ewwww. Whose are these?" he screamed

"Uh their mine and they were dirty." Mike replied

Everyone broke down in laughter and Quinn stopped to watch her friend. She loved so very much to see the smile on her face. The blonde's eyes ran further down the brunette's body and landed on her breast which Quinn had a front row view of.

_Wow her breasts are pretty from up here. Wish I could touch them. _

_Whoa what the hell was that Fabray? _

_Now you want to touch her breast? _

_What's up with you? _

_She's a friend, she's just a friend and more importantly_

_SHE IS A SHE. _

_I know that you don't think I know that?_

_Oy vey! I'm arguing with myself._

_Omg I said Oy Vey!_

Quinn thought as she shook her head and jumped out the tree to land next to the smaller girl.

Santana and Brittany were already on their way back to the cabin and the other girls started off in the same direction.

Quinn's pensive look didn't go unnoticed to the brunette. She had noticed that the girl was having an internal battle with herself while still in the tree.

"Quinn?"

"Hmm?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"You just seemed like you are struggling with something. If you want I'm a good listener and I'll gladly listen to anything you have to say."

"I know rach; I'm just not sure what there is to say."

"Well I'm here if you need me." Rachel said and stepped through the door.

Quinn's eyes automatically dropped to the girl's ass and she shook her head and stepped in behind her.

_**That night**_

Mr. Schuester checked in on the girls twice to see both times to find one or two of the girls sleeping and or playing games.

"Okay guys I am assuming Mr. Schue is done with us for the night. So how about a drinking game to help pass the time?" Brittany suggested

"Sounds like fun, but not I never." Rachel replied

"Who are you and what have you done with Rachel Berry?" Santana asked

"What? We're going to be here for days and I just want to have a little fun. I never get to do anything fun." She replied as yet again she got stares from all three Cheerios.

"Fine, truth or dare again?" Brittany suggested

"How about just dare?" Santana suggested

"Yeah that'll make things interesting." Quinn said

The girls sat on the floor and drank the two customary shots.

"Before we start. Anything goes. No outrageous dares, nothing to hurt anyone's feelings or physically hurt anyone." Quinn added

"Agreed." The three girls said in unison and took another shot.

"Okay Rachel you're up first." The girls took a bottle and placed it in the middle of their circle.

The brunette spun the bottle and it landed on Quinn

Quinn took her shot and waited for her dare "I dare you to make out with Santana for 1 minute"

"Amm rach –"

"Its fine Q, you've kissed before so it's not really a big deal." Brittany said

"You sure baby?" Santana asked

"Yeah sure, it'll be hot. Besides I got a better dare for Rachel lined up."

**there you go guys hope you enjoyed it. let me know what you think. who knows there may be a first kiss coming up. **

**specks**


	7. Chapter 6

**i know what your thinking and yes i uploaded two chapters in one day. i am excited for you guys to read this one. there will be a twist i bet none of you were looking for and as short as this may be i had fun writing it. chapter 7 is already in the making and i promise you drama and maybe an unexpected alliance.**

**enjoy**

The head cheerleader and her number two looked at each other and silently crawled to each other. Quinn put her hand on Santana's cheek and guided her mouth to the other girl's as she laid a gentle kiss on her lips. The girls really got into the kiss and pulled each other in with a deeper desire. Santana grabbed hold of the blonde and deepened the kiss.

Rachel sat there looking at the girls making out and immediately regretted the choice and sat there gritting her teeth. She stood before the girls disengaged and stormed off to the bathroom. She locked the door and sat on the floor in a corner and just broke down. She had no idea what was happening to her and she was terrified of how she felt. She knew she had feelings for the blonde, if she was being honest with herself those feelings were there long before this trip and seeing her and Santana kiss made her realize that the jealousy and the affection she felt toward the girl would cause her to lose her forever if Quinn was to ever find out, that caused another round of crying to ensue.

A knock at the door brought her back to reality. "Rach, are you okay?" Brittany asked

"Rachel let us in." Quinn said

"Berry open this fucking door right now or I will kick it to fuck down." Santana shouted.

Not wanting to get in any more trouble than they were already facing she unlocked the door and Quinn stepped in and closed the door behind her. Her heart broke as she saw the girl in a corner on the floor with her knees up to her chin and tears in her eyes.

"Rach, what's wrong?" she asked as she sat down next to her friend pulling her in,

The brunette broke down again and leaned her head onto Quinn. The blonde never felt so helpless in all her life. She desperately wanted to know what was going on with her friend without pushing her to spiral again. Quinn lifted the crying girl to cradle her in her lap resting her head against the blonde's chest.

"I'm here rach. Just let it all out." The cheerleader was so worried about her friend she hadn't realized she shed a tear until Rachel wiped it from her face and stared at her.

"Quinn, what wrong?" the brunette whispered

"I don't know what's wrong rach, and I'm scared. I want to help you but I don't know what's wrong." Quinn replied still holding the smaller girl.

Rachel rested her head back on the blonde's chest and trying to allow her emotions to settle.

"I'm sorry Quinn. This is all me. I'm a bad person and I don't deserve to have friends like you guys. I'll talk to Mr. Schue about transferring to the other cabin with the other girls." Quinn's heart dropped at the admission.

"Why do you constantly pull yourself down Rachel? We are your friends because we want to be it's not an obligation and you aren't a bad person. We all have bullshit going on in our lives and we try to make the best of it all. I meant what I said when I told you I wanna be here for you. I want to protect you rach. I can't help it but I feel this protectiveness over you but you have to let me in. You have to tell me what is wrong I can't help you unless you do."

"No one can help me. The way I feel is something I can't explain and if I did you of all people would hate me and would terrorize me for it."

The brunette started to get off the blonde and Quinn quickly followed her pulling her to face her. "Rachel berry there is nothing you could say to me that would ever cause me to hate you and I will never allow anyone to hurt you ever again. Please tell me what's wrong."

Rachel sighed "you really want to know?"

"Yes I do. I really do."

_Here goes nothing_

"When a person has nothing, they have nothing to lose. I had nothing so I had nothing to lose. Until I found out that I could lose you. In my corner I sat all alone. Too scared of how I feel and also confused about it all. Daily I see you and my heart stops because I know we can never be. Everything says I want you, but I don't know how I feel" she said

"Rach...I..."

"No its fine" she said and walked out of the room.

"Rach...I...Can you wait a minute?" the other girl followed her, she forgetting that she was dealing with a cheerleader.

"Rachel, please let me say something."

"There's nothing to say Quinn"

"Maybe there is...I" she said as Rachel kissed her.

"Damn there goes my dare." Brittany whispered to Santana.

* * *

Rachel realized 3 things at that moment:

1. She was kissing Quinn Fabray

2. Santana and Brittany were watching them

3. Quinn wasn't pulling away

The kiss started off as a surprise to Quinn then she realized that not only was she kissing Rachel, but also she couldn't get enough of the girl. Her hand went to the back of Rachel's neck pulling her closer to her. She plunged her tongue into the brunette's mouth as they both fought for dominance. Not caring that she could possibly pass out from lack of oxygen Quinn pulled the smaller girl closer to her running her free hand up and down her hand as both of Rachel's hands reached around her neck running through her hair.

"Excuse me. Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee but you aren't alone in this cabin and as happy as I am that you two idiots _finally_ figured out that you like each other Brit and I are going to bed to give u two some privacy. So please remove yourselves from the pathway so I could go pee." Santana said smiling slightly.

Quinn held Rachel's hand and turned to her outspoken best friend "what do you mean _finally_ S?"

"I mean that you two idiots have always been checking each other out. I don't think the other gleeks realized it, well Sam and Finn probably but Brit and I have and its extremely nauseating because it's been months since you two started checking each other's asses when you walk away and staring at one another a bit too long and stuff like that. Think about it we're two days into this trip and you're about to dry hum each other in the middle of the room. Things came together a lot quicker than we expected."

"Wait, what do you mean than you expected?" Rachel dropped Quinn's hand and stepped closer to the other brunette. It was Brittany's turn to talk now.

"We got Mr. Schue to room you with us. I figured it's time you both realize how you feel about each other. You were taking so long to figure it out and I talked Santana into letting us give you the push I thought you needed. Are you mad?"

Quinn walked over to her friend and hugged her "of course not B. Why would we be?"

"Yea Brit we aren't mad. Confused hell yes. Mad no."

"Wish we could leave the cabin to give you two some privacy." Santana stated

"San how about we sleep in front the TV. It'll be like an inside camping trip and these guys could have the room."

"Sounds good B. I really need to pee but go grab you stuff from the bedroom and I'll join you in a minute."

"You really don't have to do that."

"Berry shut it. This will be fun for Brit so I'm in. Just enjoy your privacy tonight." She said winking to Quinn slamming the bathroom door and left the three girls standing there.

**okay guys tell me what you think i have fun with this one and i will have fun with the next one i'm open to any suggestions of course but i hope you enjoyed.**

**specks**


	8. Chapter 7

**hey guys i know i usually update regular but i had alot going on here's chapter 7 i hope you enjoy it it has a few suprises and i'm sure you guys will want more.**

**the story has had over 2000 hits on the last 2 chapters alone so i know you guys are enjoying it. thanks to my readers and anyone who have reviewed favorited or alerted this story i am enjoying writing it for you.**

**so enjoy and review!**

Quinn was unsure about how she felt about Rachel and everything she just knew they needed to talk. She grabbed Rachel's hand and a bottle of tequila feeling they needed it and headed to the room to get a bit of privacy.

Once in the room Quinn put the tequila on the table and pushed Rachel against the door. Rachel wasn't scared because she knew Quinn was searching for something in her eyes. The blonde didn't know what she was searching for she ran her hand along the smaller girl's cheek. Their lips met again and Quinn took full control. She didn't know what she was searching for in the brunette's eyes but it no longer mattered. Rachel's moan snapped the cheerleader back to reality making her pull away and walk towards her bed leaving the smaller girl at the door.

"I'm sorry rach."

"Why are you apologizing?" the girl asked walking towards her own bed.

"Rach, I'm not gay but I have feelings for you. Feelings I'm only now willing to admit to myself exist. This is all confusing to me and I don't want to mess our friendship up." She sighed turning her head to face the other girl.

"As I told you Quinn I'm just as confused about this all as well."

"I know rach"

"So where do we go from here? I like you Quinn and I'm willing to have any level of relationship with you, even if it means being friends. I would much rather be your friend than nothing at all."

"You'd be willing to forget us kissing and just be friends."

The smaller girl nodded but Quinn knew it was a lie. She could feel it and most of all she could see it in the brunette's facial expression.

"If you could choose what would you want?" the blonde asked.

"I don't know maybe start off slow; we're friends already so maybe we could go on a date or something and go from there. What I do know is I want you Quinn Fabray in my life."

"I wouldn't want our first date to be while under house arrest. Maybe for now we should just be friends Rachel."

"Okay Quinn." Rachel replied laying her head on the bed imitating the blonde as they stared at one another in silence. The brunette closed her eyes reopening them when she heard a sniffle come from the bed next to hers. She ran over to the crying girl laying in her bed and pulling her into her.

"Quinn what's wrong. Is it something I did or said?"

"H h he'll kill me." She stuttered causing Rachel's protective nature to kick in

"Who will q?"

"My father. That day you found me crying, it's cause I couldn't take it anymore. I hate being home he's so evil."

"Has he hurt you Quinn?"

"Not me, but my mom. He hits her and let's his friends have their way with her. The day I was crying he sent me a text telling me he had five of his friends over having fun and not to come home." The blonde broke down as she was pulled further in.

"I want to be with you rach. I confirmed it in my head when you said you'd forget about the kiss. I want you so much more than you will ever know. I'm scared rach. He'll find a way to ruin it all, I know he will."

"Quinn sweetie calm down. It's okay it's alright." She tried calming the crying cheerleader. Rachel stroked her hair from her face. Quinn found it hard to calm. The blonde struggled to get a hold on herself which caused a fresh trail of tears.

"Shhh honey. It's okay I just need you to calm down. I hate seeing you like this. Quinn I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise."

The word promise for Quinn usually meant nothing. However, coming from the girl currently holding her, for the first time in a long time if not ever she felt safe and secure. She knew she had to calm herself not wanting to upset the smaller girl.

Rachel's hand continued to stroke the crying girl's hair and Quinn grabbed it turning to raise her head to look in the deep brown eyes with her hazel.

"I'm sorry rach I didn't mean to – "

"Quinn sometimes you have to let people in. I want you to let me in and I'm glad you did. I get why you are hesitant about us and I understand. Let's just take it all slow we'll be friends. I'd rather not cause you any trouble."

"But I want you rach" the blonde whispered

"I know Quinn. I want you too, but nothing is wrong with taking it slow you definitely are worth it all." The blonde snuggled into Rachel further earning her a kiss on the forehead as she fell asleep to Rachel humming a song in here ear.

The door flung open causing both girls to jump up. "Is there ever going to be a morning where I don't wake up on the brink of a heart attack?" Rachel groaned opening her eyes to a smiling Santana and Brittany. The brunette three a pillow in their direction and looked down to the blonde sleepily sitting next to her rubbing her eyes and quickly got out the bed avoiding eye contact with her.

Quinn noticed something strange about the brunette she shrugged it off assuming it had something to do with being pissed with Santana.

Brittany jumped into bed with Quinn causing the girl to laugh. Santana sat at the edge watching the two playing like they did back in middle school.

"Quinn you were crying." Brittany stated

"How do you do that?" she asked trying to avoid the supposition. The other blonde shrugged

"Why were you crying Q? Did she say or do something to you?" Santana asked starting out the door not waiting to hear what Quinn had to say.

"Yo berry. Open this door." She said slamming on the door. She opened the door and found the brunette in the tub fully clothed and in tears.

Santana slammed the door behind her and sat on the edge of tub. "First you, then Quinn and now you again? What's wrong Berry?"

"Why are you in here?"

"Brit said Quinn was crying so I wanted to know what you did to her and now I find you crying. So what's up?"

"She's scared. I want to be there for her but I'm scared too. This is all new to me I've never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend for that matter. I don't know how to do this and I want to be there for her but I don't know how."

Santana sighed and climbed in the tub sitting across from the smaller girl. "Look Berry. Quinn may act like she has it all together but to me and Brit we know the hell she goes through. Things with her will pick up I promise you. You need to be patient with her. I understand that you're new to this and so is she. We're on house arrest now so get to know each other and if you guys still wanna just be friends then you be friends if you wanna be together, you be together. Don't give up before you even try. You may not see it but you guys are right for each other."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Q's my girl and I want to see her happy. She's been through a lot of shit and you make her happy. I know it seems as though we hate each other but I love her like a sister and for some reason you are starting to grow on me. Tell anyone I said that and I'll cut you."

The smaller of the two smiled "I won't. Thanks for helping me by the way. I gotta go see if Quinn is alright. Thanks San."

"O and Rach. If you hurt my girl I'll cut you."

"O look you called me rach."

"Whatever go find your girl Berry."

**there you go guys lemme know what you think. any suggestions, ideas, criticizms review or send me a message always willing to hear from you guys.**

**next chapter i may put in a surprise.**

**specks**


	9. Chapter 8

**hey guys her's Chapter 8 i hope you guys are enjoying the stroy so far i already have Chapter 9 finished i may upload it tonight but as usual thanks to all the persons who have read the story or reviewed**

**reviews are inspiration so feel free**

**ENJOY guys**

_**Starts while Brittany and Quinn talking**_

Quinn went to get off the bed to run after Santana

"It's okay Q, San won't do anything to her I promise."

"If she does Brit I will hurt her."

Brittany pulled the other blonde back to bed "why were you crying Q?"

"My parents Brit."

"What about them?"

"What do you think high and mighty Russell Fabray will say if he found out I was into a girl?"

"Well that's true. So do you want that with Rachel?"

"I do Brit but I'm scared."

"I get that your scared Q but do you want to be with her?" The duck loving blonde asked smiling at her friend

"I do ... well I think I do."

"No one says that you have to get married or whatever you're still in high school you guys could start of slow and screw what the others think. If your parents and friends aren't okay with it and they don't accept you for who you are then they don't deserve to be in your life."

"B you know my dad will find a way to ruin this." Quinn replied tears flowing down her eyes

"Q no one said you can't take this slow you and Rachel just started being friends nothing is wrong with being friends first even if lady kisses are involved."

Quinn smiled through her tears "I just need to talk to Rachel." Brittany tackled Quinn back to the bed and tickled her to get her to laugh.

Both girls stayed there in a comfortable silence when there was a knock on the door.

"Thanks a lot B; somehow you knew exactly what to say." The head cheerleader said kissing her friend on the check and pulling her in for a hug.

Brittany smiled and opened the door seeing Rachel she hugged her and kissed her cheek walking out the door closing it behind her.

Quinn stood staring at the brunette taking in her appearance.

"You were crying." She said heading towards the door with an angry look on her face. The brunette held onto her hand pulling her back.

"Santana didn't make me cry Q."

Rachel pulled her over to her bed.

"Why were you crying rach? Why did you walk out of the room? Did I do something? How can I fix it?"

"Quinn slow down. You're rambling more than I used to – "

"Why don't you anymore?"

"How many questions do you want to bombard me with Quinn?" she smirked

"Sorry rach. I just wanted to know all those things sorry." She answered lowering her head.

Rachel lifted Quinn's chin and kissed her chastely. "I was crying because I was overwhelmed over what was going on with us and I want to be here for you but I didn't know how. I walked out because of the tears coming down and I didn't want you guys to see me like that. No you didn't do anything. Why were you crying?"

"Last night came back to me and B helped me out. I thought Santana said something to you." Quinn said resting her head on Rachel's shoulder

"Surprisingly when I saw here that's what I thought she wanted to do; but she's been helpful. She told me to be patient with you and take things slow since this is new to both of us."

The cheerleader chuckled and looked at the brunette "B said the same thing. She also said if my parents and friends can't deal with us being together if that's what we decide to do then screw them."

"Brit is such a great soul." Rachel said smiling

"Yeah and S is surprises me daily."

Rachel jumped off the bed startling the blonde. She took Quinn's hand and pulled her up and into a hug.

"Good morning" the shorter girl said tiptoeing taking the taller girl's mouth into hers

"Good morning Rachel."

"Breakfast?"

"Sure. Hopefully san and Brit started already." Quinn grabbed the brunette's hand and they went through the door.

Brittany and Rachel headed to the kitchen to start breakfast leaving the two friends on the sofa

"Don't hurt her okay?"

"What'd you say?"

Santana sighed "look Q there's a lot of shit that went down between us and I know we have always been at each other's throat. It was your idea to be nice to Berry and now that I am I'm kinda starting to like her. She cares about you and she wants to be with you but if you are unsure about her in anyway don't get into it because I know you and you will hurt her. So if that shit is going to come between you I suggest you stay just friends, although Brit really wants you guys to get together."

"And you S"

"Look at me Quinn. I'm actually happy Brit does that for me and you deserve it. It may not be what you grew up knowing as right and it may be frowned upon by others but at least you will be happy. Just be happy Q, whatever that involves and if it's her then I'm okay with it."

"Thanks san and whatever you said to her in the bathroom thank you."

"Yeah no more mushy stuff. Just don't hurt her okay?"

"I won't"

The brunette walked out of the kitchen

"Food's ready." She looked at Quinn and gave her a wink.

The blonde drew a breath and walked to the kitchen keeping her eyes on the shorter girl's ass. Santana rolled her eyes and pulled Quinn out of the way of the chair she was about to walk into. The blonde grinned sheepishly "thanks"

"I should've let you fall. Is her ass that appealing? Maybe I should go take a look for myself."

Quinn pulled her back "no you don't"

As they walked into the kitchen they saw the other girls sitting with yogurt in hand talking and laughing. The cheerleaders fixed themselves a plate of eggs, bacon (Quinn's favourite) and toast with fruit on the side.

After breakfast and a visit from Mr. Schuester Quinn and Santana did the dishes. The other girls laid on the floor staring up at the ceiling in silence.

"So what do you guys wanna do today?" Santana practically shouted from the kitchen

"I'm going to bed. Just waiting on you San."

"I'm fine right here for now. Did you want to do something Quinn?"

"I'll join you in a minute Rach."

The dishes were all done and Brittany and Santana were in the bedroom leaving the other girls lying on the floor. Quinn had Rachel's back against her front as they talked about everything never getting tired of hearing one another's voice. Quinn ran her hand up and down the girl's body, occasionally enjoying a comfortable silence.

"Rach"

"Yeah Q"

"I don't want to be you friend." The brunette's heart dropped as she turned to face the blonde "oh shit rach I'm sorry. You didn't let me finish but I shouldn't have stopped there. What I meant to sat is I want to give us a try. I thought about it and I want to be so much more to you than just a friend. I think we owe it to ourselves to try."

Rachel's eyes were still glassy from the blonde's previous notion.

"Rach say something"

"I liked you before we came here and I understand the hesitation from your aspect. I'm willing to try but promise me something."

"Anything."

"If by the end of this trip and you aren't comfortable with us. Let's try to stay friends. I meant what I said I don't want to lose you even if we have to be friends I won't mind."

Quinn ran her hand in Rachel's hair and kissed her.

"You know you never answered my question."

"Which question is that?"

"You don't ramble. Actually you hardly talk anymore. Why is that? Is it because of me?"

"Quinn you have to stop blaming yourself. You may not see it but you are the best thing that has happened to me and you make my life better."

The cheerleader pulled the smaller girl into another kiss. This kiss was sensual and intimate causing both girls to want more. The smaller girl felt the tears coming down and tried to ignored them but couldn't. She pulled away from Quinn and got off the floor running to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Quinn. I better go have a shower." She slammed the door locking it turning on the pipe and broke down knowing that Quinn would never want her if she knew what happened.

**there you have it guys i know it's ended off at a weird place but i hope you liked this chapter lemme know what you think**

**specks**


	10. Chapter 9

**hey guys this is chapter 9. i know i left you guys hanging in the last chapter but this chapter will be full of angst so be prepared. i wanna dedicate this chapter to Notjustanotherperson i got an idea from something you said in a review. thank you.**

**enjoy!**

Quinn was up just as fast as Rachel but somehow couldn't get to the bathroom before the door was closed and locked

"Rach open the door. Please" she knocked lightly trying to get the girl to open.

"Rachel, please open up. I need to know if you okay, whatever it is we will fix it. Rach." The cheerleader slumped to the ground helpless as to help her friend. She wanted to get Rachel but she didn't know what to do.

"SANTANA!" Quinn yelled not knowing what else to do.

The Latina rushed through the door pulling her shorts up with her girlfriend rushing out behind her. Normally she'd be royally pissed and ready to go all ape – shit on Quinn until she looked at her appearance.

"What the fuck did you do Fabray?" she said pulling her best friend from the floor.

"S, I don't know. We were talking about taking things slow, actually trying to be together and we were kissing. Tears started falling down her eyes and she ran muttering about taking a shower. I don't know what I did and she isn't opening the door for me." The blonde was in full on cry mode and Santana whispered to Brittany to take Quinn to the bedroom and try to calm her. Brittany bent over pulling Quinn up by her waist. _Good thing I'm strong _she thought pulling the broken blonde to the bedroom.

Santana had no idea if she would be able to get the girl to open up but for her bestfriend's sake she had to try. The Latina knocked on the door. "Rach it's Santana, only me out here I sent Q with B to the bedroom. You wanna open the door or you want me just sit here by the door until you're ready to open?"

A few seconds later Santana sighed and slid to the ground against the door. She didn't think she'd ever be pulled into this position with Quinn but even more so with Rachel Berry. The cheerleader decided against saying anything else, instead she sat there lightly whistling.

After what felt like forever to the girl she heard a click on the door. _Finally_ she thought standing to enter the girl. When she saw Rachel's appearance she closed the door and rushed to the tub turning it off and slid down to her friend.

_Friend?_

_Yes she's a friend now _she sighed again

The smaller girl allowed Santana to pull her from the ground/ she didn't say anything she just started to take Rachel's clothes off helping her into the tub.

The Latina knew her analogy of Rachel Berry being a friend a friend now was correct. Usually the sight of a naked woman would be appealing even if it was just Berry. All Santana saw was what was necessary.

She helped Rachel settle into the tub and started towards the door.

"w- Where are you going?" Rachel asked hoarsely

"I'm going for your towel and some clothes Rach. I'll be right back; unless you want me get Q for you."

The smaller girl shook her head furiously and sunk deeper into the tub. Santana walked over to her new found friend and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I'll be right back"

Santana walked into the bedroom to see an anxious but terrified looking Quinn and a sad looking Brittany.

"How's she doing?"

"I don't know." Santana said shrugging and walked over to Rachel's things.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Quinn shrieked

"Q the only thing I managed to do was get her clothes odd and into the tub she hasn't said anything to me as yet." Santana grabbed the towel shorts, a shirt and panties and turned to her bestfriends.

"You saw her naked?" Quinn's anger rose

"Seriously Q? Right now?" Quinn sighed and collapsed on the floor

"Look Q I don't know what's wrong, but I'm trying to be there for her. Whatever it is she's going through has her totally messed up." She helped the girl up off the floor

"I don't know what I could have done san please go to her and make sure she's okay. I need her to be okay." Santana kissed Quinn's cheek as the blonde collapsed once again into Brittany on the bed.

Rachel just felt numb. She always knew her past would bite her in the ass. She had no idea how to talk to Quinn. No idea how to tell her any of this without risking losing her altogether. She knew this happy ending was virtually impossible for her. Santana slipped back into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub just watching her.

"When you're ready to come out let me know."

"How's Quinn?" she asked with some of the hoarseness gone

"She's worried. Shit we're all worried. She said you guys were talking and started to kiss when you started crying. She wants to know what's wrong and if it's something she did. She cares about you and she hates seeing you in any pain at all; that makes two of us. I must say Rach I'm sorry for all the pain I've cost you over the years and I hope you will eventually forgive me; but right now I could see you're going through something. I'm not saying you have to but I'm here you if you want to talk I'll try to help you through what you've been going through." Rachel sighed and stood to get out of the tub.

Santana helped her dress and Rachel walked into the kitchen. Sitting on the floor the Latina followed suit.

"I'll tell you Santana but you'll hate me and if Quinn finds out she will too. Just promise not to tell anyone, not even Brittany. I need you to promise me San."

"Rach, anything we discuss here is between you and me. Although I do believe you should consider sharing it with Q as well. I mean whatever it is I know she will still want to be with you."

Rachel took a deep breath and decided to start from the beginning. If she was going to do this she may as well do it right.

**i know what you guys are saying "Santana?" but yes Santana is the one person she feels she should open up to because she know's Quinn and she'll be able to help her now i need you guys to tell me do you want to know what's wrong with rachel before or after they leave house arrest?**

**lemme know what you think**

**specks**


	11. Chapter 10

**here's chapter 10 guys got a really great response from the last chapter and with santana knowing all about rachel can she help the girls? we'll see**

**enjoyed your reviews and keep um coming**

**enjoy this chapter i put a lot of emotion into these last few chapters so i'm hoping you will.**

3 hours

It took Rachel 3 hours to tell her everything and Santana was speechless. Never had she once let anyone seeing her cry but the Latina couldn't help it. She held Rachel as they lay on the floor and they both shed tears to the smaller girl's murky past.

"Rach I-" Rachel began shaking her head violently

"Don't say anything" she whispered

"You should tell her. She will want to know what's wrong and you shouldn't keep this from her."

"She'll hate me San"

"No she won't I know Q remember. Am I the only person that knows?"

"Yes"

The Latina tightened the hug and Rachel started crying again. "San, I'm sleepy."

"You wanna go to the bedroom?"

"I don't really wanna talk to the others just yet I just wanna sleep. Is there anyway I could just go in there without having to talk?"

"How about we lay down in the living room?"

"You won't mind?"

Santana sighed and got off the ground. "Come on berry. You are emotionally exhausted and I want you to get some sleep. Are you hungry?"

"No just need to crash."

They walked into the living room on the blankets that still haven't been moved and Rachel was asleep within five minutes.

_What the fuck? What am I going to tell Q. Rachel has to her herself all I can do is be there for them both. _She thought. All Santana could do was lie down next to the girl and hope that she would get some rest.

Quinn was devastated, she had no idea what was going on with Rachel and she felt powerless and kept trying to get out of the room

"Move Brit"

"No Q"

"B"

"Q, if S needed you she would call out for you. I need you to calm down because Rachel won't calm down if you are freaking out like this. Imagine if you go up to her like this it will only make her sadder and you don't want her sad do you?"

Quinn couldn't help it she sat on the ground with Brittany sitting by her side. They hadn't heard anything since Santana came in. The cheerleader knew what her friend was saying was the right thing; she knew that Santana would be pissed if she hurt the brunette again but she didn't know what she did. Brittany was right she needed to calm down.

After a long silence Quinn calmed herself she sat there running the scenario back in her mind over and over again struggling to figure out where she went wrong. She needed to talk to Rachel but she didn't think Rachel would want to talk to her.

"B?"

"Yeah Q?"

"Are you hungry?"

"A little, you?"

"What time is it?"

The blue eyed blonde checked her duck watch and read the time

"Its 3"

"How long have I been crying

"For about 5 hours off and on. C'mon let's go and get something to eat you must feel like shit."

"What if she's out there?"

"If she's out there then we'll deal with it when it happens until then let's not play what if. Let's just go." The blonde grabbed her sad friend and led her out to the kitchen.

Quinn saw Rachel before she saw Santana. Her heart pounded as if it were trying to get out her chest. The girl usually looked as peaceful as she slept but right now there was pain and suffering on her features. Brittany went over to Santana and kissed her and whispered that she was going to make us sandwiches. Santana got out of the hold Rachel had on her and motioned for me to join her in the kitchen. Quinn couldn't tear my eyes away from Rachel. She wanted to be there to be the one that she held onto and cried to but she wouldn't open up to her. A hand gently pulled Quinn in to the kitchen.

"S just tell me what I did."

"It's nothing you did Quinn. Whatever it is you are going to have to find out from her but I must warn you not to stress on this and not to push."

"So if it's nothing I did why can't you tell me?"

"it's not my place to tell you Q. Rachel has to be the one and you have to understand that she thinks that you will hate her for it. So be patient and let her come to you about it. From what I gathered she feels as if you will hate her for what happened and she doesn't want to lose you."

"So doesn't she realize that she has me? Doesn't she get that I don't want to screw this up at all?" that's why I didn't want to start anything because I cant bare to see the pain that she goes through and I don't want her to go through it if things go wrong with my father. Santana I don't know what's wrong with her and I know better than to try to get it out of you; please tell me I can fix this."

The Latina pinched the bridge or her nose.

"Q I know how you feel about her and I know you want to fix this but this is something Rachel may need to fix on her own and all you can do is patient with her."

"Foods ready." Brittany said

"I'm not hungry anymore." Quinn sighed as she sat into one of the bar benches

"Q you need to eat something."

"Santana I'll eat when Rachel does okay?"

The brunette knew better than to argue with her friend

A scream made all three girls jump and run into the living room. Rachel screamed again and Santana immediately rushed to the girl. Quinn tried to get by her side as well but she hesitated unsure as to if the girl wanted her to be there.

"Rachel. Rachel wake up." Santana shook the sleeping girl slightly

Brittany felt tears coming down her eyes and saw that Quinn was doing the same she grabbed her friend's waste to hold her up.

"Rach-"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO STOP DON'T" the brunette jumped out her sleep crying and shaking.

Santana went to hug her but all the girl could get out was "Quinn."

Quinn immediately rushed to her side "right here rach."

Rachel pulled Quinn into her and cried more than she possibly did that entire day. "I'm so sorry Qu-"

"It's okay rach you don't have to say anything I'm here for you."

"I'm sorry."

"Shhhhh I'm always going to be here for you Rachel. Just let it all out. I will always be here for you."

Rachel pulled Quinn to her more and pulled her into her more. Nothing else was said but Quinn girls knew this is where she should be.

"Rach I know there's something you aren't telling me and I want you to know that when you are ready to tell me I'll be here to listen. I'm not going anywhere; I'll always be here for you no matter what." With that Quinn kissed the crying girl's forehead and continued holding her.

**i know i know you guys hate me for this but i didnt have a choice i had to show the girls making up before the truth comes out. i hope you enjoyed it**

**specks**


	12. Chapter 11

**i know i know i update fast but i have you guys on the edge of your seats so hey you guys know i love you and i'm loving the reviews. so this chapter goes out to Kered Amstys and all my other loyal readers who have been enjoying this story. I've enjoyed writing it although parts of it actually make me wanna cry.**

**so enjoy this chapter and hey maybe i put in what you've been waiting for maybe i haven't enjoy and i'm looking forward to reading you thoughts on this chapter and on the story on a whole so without further adieu.**

**enjoy**

Quinn and Rachel were so messed up they hadn't heard the knock at the door.

"Hey Mr. Schue" Santana said standing by the door blocking the man's view of the inside

"What's going on I heard a scream. Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah we're fine Brit and I were having a tickle fight and she couldn't take it so she screamed out for me to stop." The blonde came to stand behind her

_Damn he's nosy _the Latina thought

"Hey Mr. Schue. She tickles really good want her to tickle you?" Brittany asked smiling at the now confused looking man

"Ummmmmm no Brittany. Where are Quinn and Rachel?"

"They're-" Brittany started

"Rachel's sleeping and Quinn's in the shower."

"Why can't I hear the water running?"

_nosy ass man _

"Are you trying to say I'm lying Mr. Schue do you want to come in and see for yourself although I'm sure you'll be arrested for child pornography or something for wanting to see Quinn naked?"

"W Wh-" the man stood there shocked and shook his head "I was just checkieng in on you girls. I'm going to go now see you tomorrow." With that the man walked away.

Brittany smirked and held Santana's hand locking the door behind them as they went back to their friends.

"Maybe we should leave them alone san." hesitating to enter the room

"I'm sure Q has this but let me just make sure Rachel is okay first."

"You care about her." The blonde said as more a statement than a question.

The Latina shrugged "who knew?"

When the cheerleaders walked up to the other girls lying staring at one another not saying anything, just staring.

"Um guys. We'll give you a little privacy so you two can talk." With that Santana grabbed Brittany's hand but stopped at the sound of her name.

"San?" Rachel said huskily

"Yeah rach" she went and bent down next to the girl

"Stay."

"Are you sure?"

"I need to tell her san and I can't do it on my own. I need you and Britt to be here."

Quinn and Brittany watched the exchange quizzically. Brittany took a seat next to Quinn who sat up and the girls all sat in a circle

"Okay I'll stay."

"Thanks. It's best to get it all out in the open. I realized that when I saw your face." She said turning to Quinn "I saw the pain you were in and I knew Santana was right. I have to tell you."

"Rach. You don't have to do this now. I'm not going anywhere."

"No its time." the brunette took a deep breath as couple tears spilled over. Santana took Rachel's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"When we hit sophomore year my dads got a divorce. The reason for divorce was because my daddy left me and my dad and ran off with a woman. I was really depressed and my dad started drinking I started seeing this guy and although I never rebelled at school I did at home well don't have much of a home so I used to go to parties and drink with him. This was the year I stopped coming to glee as much. One night we were at this party although it wasn't as much a party as it was me alone with him and 2 of his friends drinking and hanging out. I remember drinking something that tasted funny and when I woke up the next morning there was blood on my clothes and I was at the beach on the sand alone. I don't remember what happened and I'm kinda glad I don't but I remember the pain I felt when I tried to move and I remember the rain falling all over me when I couldn't move. My dad was at work that entire weekend he didn't even realize I was gone and I couldn't tell him what had happened as he already blamed me for my daddy leaving. I tried to ask Jesse what happened but he kept telling me they lost me and he didn't know where I was and that he couldn't date me anymore because I was a dirty slut who gave it up to anyone who wanted it and not to come near him ever again. Like I said I don't remember anything but I always get flashes of what happened like I remember being held down and I remember the pain as one of them entered me and laughing I remember lots and lots of laughing but otherwise I don't remember anything. That's when I started regressing. That's why I don't say anything when you guys used to do stuff to me I felt like a worthless piece of shit that no one wanted and I deserved to be treated that way. That's why my daddy didn't want me anymore and that's why my dad doesn't want me now. That's why you saw me working at the school. I work there so I don't have to ask my dad for anything. I didn't want to tell you because I'm afraid you'll leave me like everyone else did." She buried her head into Santana's shoulder.

There wasn't a dry eye in the room. Quinn tried to calm herself to be there for Rachel. She wanted to show that she was strong enough for this but all she felt was anger for Jesse whom she wanted to kill, heartbreak for the girl she liked and regret for the way she treated her.

Brittany gently nudged Quinn motioning for her to take Rachel.

Quinn showed no hesitation she lightly tugged on the brunette's arm pulling her into her allowing the girl to continue to cry and let it all out.

Brittany and Santana sat quietly watching the girls.

Time unknown to the teenagers had past and they finally calmed down enough for Quinn to say something.

"Rach, I know apologizing isn't going to make up for the things we did to you. Just know that I will never do anything to hurt you and I will never leave you I'm not just saying that for the sake of doing so. I meant what I said when I said I feel protective over you for some reason I will never cause you to hurt like you have in the past. No one will ever hurt you again baby. I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this and most of all I'm so sorry you had to go through it all alone, but you aren't alone anymore. You have Santana and Brittany and most importantly you have me and I love you rach. I'll never be able to show you how much I love you but I do love you and I will spend every day trying to show you how much I love you. I'm glad you let me in and I will be here for you always. I love you rach."

Quinn was rambling she didn't know how to say it but she wasn't sorry she said it. She loved Rachel Berry. Even though she just admitted that she liked the girl she knew in her heart that she loved her.

"Quinn?" Rachel said drawing in those hazel eyes with her brown

"Yes rach?"

"I love you too." Rachel said and kissed the blonde tears and all forgetting that their friends were in the room.

**there you go thats the big secret i hope it's everything you guys expected and i hope you guys liked it review and tell me what you thought. if you loved it or hated it. let me know.**

btw sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long for this :)

**specks**


	13. Chapter 12

**hey guys, its been a couple of days since my last up date but here's the next chapter i'm not to confident about this one but let me know what you're thinking about it anyways.**

**also its exam time at school so my updates will be a bit slow for the next month and a half but i will make it all up to you i promise.**

**enjoy**

Quinn opened her eyes to find the space next to her on the floor empty. The evening's transgressions bombarded her brain as she walked over to the bathroom. She assumed Rachel went to bed and didn't want to disturb her.

Leaving the bathroom the blonde walked to the bedroom expecting to see three silhouettes. She walked in and as expected she came upon her two bestfriends' nakedness. All she could do was shake her head and pulled the blanket over them.

Looking around at the other beds which were all empty the cheerleader ran to the kitchen not wanting to wake Santana or Brittany up if she could avoid it _Santana is going to kill me if she's hurt _she thought. She looked all over the cabin and couldn't find any sign of the small brunette. Quinn glanced at the clock by the door 2:33am. _Where the hell is she?_

The cheerleader ran her hand through her hair thinking of all the possible places the girl could be and the state in which she was in. Trying heavily to avoid waking up the Latina, Quinn noticed that Rachel's jacket was missing. She quickly grabbed her own and headed off quietly to the woods having an idea of where her girl could be.

"Rach what are you doing out here? You know we're on house arrest. Why didn't you wake me? Are you okay baby?" fully taking in the girl's appearance Quinn realized she was sitting at the tree they occupied their first night. Quinn sunk down next to her and took her hand.

"I'm okay. Sorry if I worried you I we aren't supposed to be out here but I couldn't sleep anymore and you looked so peaceful so I decided to take a walk. I was going to come back soon. I promise."

"Its fine rach, just next time wake me up. Did you eat?"

"Nope, I actually forgot that I didn't eat. Did you get a chance to eat?"

The blonde shook her head "I was way too worried about you to eat."

"I'm sorry I made you worry. Do you want to go back to the cabin and get something to eat?"

"It's totally up to you babe. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Well do you mind if we stay here a little while longer?"

"Whatever you want rach." The smaller girl leaned into the blonde and rested her head on the girl's chest as they sat there in silence.

* * *

Hints of daylight showed across the horizon when both girls entered the cabin.

"Hungry?" Quinn enquired not letting go of the brunette's hand they walked towards the kitchen.

"Very" Sandwiches sat on the counter in a plate with a note next to it.

HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ALRIGHT

P.S ... I WILL GO DOWN FOR BERRY BUT Q IF YOU GET CAUGHT YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN **SO DONT **

"Santana" the y said in unison laughing.

Rachel sat at the counter as Quinn handed her some juice and joined her and they ate both thinking about the days to come.

* * *

**"LAST DAY OF HOUSE ARREST" **Santana screamed out. Rachel groaned in annoyance. The Latina knew Rachel hated being jumped out of her sleep but couldn't resist doing it just for the reaction she would get out of the girl. Over the past couple of days Rachel had gotten a lot more comfortable with her surroundings and the people in it. She found it hard to stay mad at Santana whenever the girl woke her up. Quinn and Brittany decided it to be wise not to get in between the brunettes.

Things with Quinn had changed significantly as well; while they chose not to put a label on it the girls had grown closer. Rachel was opening up more with Quinn without the fear of her leaving her. Quinn made her a promise and regardless of what happened she was more determined than ever to keep it. They were both going to be there for one another no matter what.

"Santana Lopez, why must you seek to wake me every morning by putting me at risk of a heart attack?"

"Because it's fun." The taller brunette said smirking at her friend

"Where are the others?"

"Making breakfast. I wanted to talk to you." all traces of humour left the Latina's face as she sat on the bed.

"How are you?"

"Can I lie to you?" Rachel asked looking at her hands in her lap.

"You could try but I would prefer if you didn't."

"Okay san. I'm feeling abit of everything. I'm angry that everything happened, also that Quinn feels like she has to protect me when all I want to do is protect her. I'm happy that she is willing to overlook what happened to me and hate me even though I deserve it. I want us to be together but for both of our sakes I think its best not to rush anything. I am nervous at how everyone will react to her and me if we decided to be together especially her parents and the other glee kids. I don't want to lose her and I'm afraid I will."

"First off shorty don't ever say you deserved to be hated because you don't. What happened was not your fault and you did not in any way deserve it. You don't have to be angry that Quinn wants to protect you cause she's not alone there I feel protective over you and so does Brit and that's not going to change so just accept it besides who's to say you can't protect each other. No one has ever said that one person has to protect the other and you both deserve to have someone looking out for you. nothing is going to make her leave you Rachel you have to realize what you did to that girl she's pretty much gone when it comes to you. No one says you have to get together right now that's why you guys are taking it all slow. You both have shit to work out and I'm glad you're taking the time to do it now rather than later. If you're meant to be like I think you are you guys will be together eventually just try to enjoy things as the days go by and if you do get together and people have a problem with it screw them. If her parents kick her out I'm sure she can stay with me or Brit. Trust me when i say that you guys are to be together and anyone who has a problem with it can come and speak to me."

"What if Quinn doesn't want to be with me because of her parents."

"Then she's an idiot."

Rachel gently slapped Santana's arm

"No seriously. I won't lie and say it's not something to worry about but judging by the fact that we are having this conversation will show that Quinn is obviously unpredictable as long as you are involved. Just give her time you both need time to help each other heal."

"Thanks Santana. Why is it so easy to talk to you? Especially since I thought you hated me."

"I never hated you berry and again I'm sorry. It's easy to talk to me because I understand what you are going through and although I haven't been through some of it I understand it and this is how I want it to be. I want you to open up to me and to Brit and Q. Mostly because I want you to know that we're your friends and we'll never hurt you again."

The girls headed out of the bedroom in preparation of their start of freedom.

**well let me know what you think and i hope you enjoyed. as i said its exam time but slowly and surely i'll update**

**hope you enjoyed **

**if i get 10 reviews for this chap i may even add in a lemon in my next chapter never know :)**

**specks**


	14. Chapter 13

**hey guys, this has been long over due i know but here's the next chapter thanks for being patient with me i love you guys. i'm not entirely happy with this chapter. my laptop has been going crazy all week and i'm just glad to have something to update you with (even though i lost the original)**

**let me know what you think and enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER: ryan murphy owns this...so jealous**

"mmm that feels good." Brittany said as Santana kissed her neck.

"you like that baby? Tell me what else you want."

The girls had been so caught up with the drama of their friends that they didn't have any REAL time for themselves or rather for each other. It was the last evening of their trip and both couples needed some time alone. Quinn and Rachel had been kicked out of the cabin and decided to go visit Finn and Sam after their lunch down by the lake.

Santana currently hand both her hands on the blonde's breast as the taller girl on top pumped three finger in and out of her girlfriend. A moan escaped both girls as the latina ran a finger along the girl's nipple.

"I'm close , I'm so fucking close babe fuck me harder baby HARDER.: Brittany smiled as she felt the walls of her girlfriend's pussy clench. She pumped harder causing a moan from the girl's lips and a knock on the door.

The blonde stopped moving inside her girl.

"um guys, sorry to interrupt, but san you promised to go watch the last sunset and it's starting."

"ooo san, you promised can we go?" Brittany asked removing her hand from the girl all thoughts of their previous menstruations ling forgotten.

The brunette sighed knowing full well she wouldn't be able to get her release. It was hard enough trying to resist Brittany but throw Rachel into the mix and it's all over.

"we'll be right there Berry. God forbid you two ever disagree on anything."

The blonde hopped off the bed and rushed to get dressed clapping her hands.

The four girls walked towards the cliff where the entire glee club were meeting for their lastnight bonfire.

"seriously Berry, couldn't you give me another 30 seconds?"

"think about it the way I do Santana. You mess with my sleep. I mess with your sex...simple." the two blondes stood there watching the interaction as Rachel took off running and Santana took off behind her lifting her over her shoulders.

"so you did it on purpose."

"Quinn, help!" Rachel said through her laughs.

Santana gave Quinn a glare "I'm sorry Rach but after that one time I asked S to leave you alone and we ended up fighting I decided I'm not getting in between your weird ass friendship, and before you ask Brittany neither is she."

Since the girls' freedom and each girl couldn't be more happy. They loved being able to manoeuvre somewhere other than their cabin but the foursome kept a pretty close nit group. The rest of the glee club stayed away from them well all but Finn and Sam. There was still some animosity among the other glee girls and their boyfriends.

"aww damn. Santana put me down this instant."

"sorry berry you asked for it."

"when did I ask for it?"

"when you decided to keep me from getting my mack on with Brit.

"uhh guys, we're gonna go to the cliff you two can join us when you're finished playing." Quinn said shaking her head and grabbing Brittany's hand and walking away.

"san, I'm sorry I just wanted to spend one more perfect night with you guys, who knows how it's going to be when we leave."

"I can't tell you how things between you and Quinn will be; but for me i can tell you that I'm your friend and I will never hurt you or allow anyone to hurt you the way they did before. It's a good thing we're in our senior year but I'm glad I took so long to have your back Rach."

"do you think Brit and Quinn will still wanna be my friends?"

"that's no question Rach, Quinn's family life is kinda fucked but hey all of ours are. She tries to hide it but she can't hide it from us. For the first time Quinn is truly happy, she was able to put all her bullshit behind and be happy and you make her happy without even trying. We all know you went through you shit and you two help each other heal. Quinn's bullshit stems from her father just don't give up on her. She's worth it and so are you and you two deserve each other."

"maybe I should talk to her about all of this."

"that would be wise babe."

The brunettes arrived at cliff and Santana set her down causing as Brittany jumped into her hands

"hey san, come on it's already started."

Santana looked back at Rachel and gave her a wink causing the smaller girl to stick out her tongue as Quinn walked up to her.

"hey babe"

"hey Quinn, let's get something to eat and go somewhere I wanna talk to you."

"this sounds serious, you're not leaving me for Santana are you?" she said with a smirk

"Santana? Eww no Quinn I just need to talk to you about something."

They grabbed food and walked over to somewhere where they could get some privacy

"so Rach, what do you wanna talk about?"

"Quinn, are you happy?"

Quinn furrowed her brows. To say she was worried about going home was an understatement. She wanted to be with Rachel, she knew in her heart that she wanted to be with her but it wasn't that easy. She knew she would hurt the girl and it would be because of him.

"yes, I am Rach, are you?"

"I am, but I want to talk to you about us."

Quinn knew this conversation was inevitable.

"What about us Rach?"

"will you still want to be my friend, and be with me when we go home?"

Quinn turned on the blanket she laid out for them "Rach, I meant what I said I will never willingly hurt you. I want to be with you." she took the girl's hand in hers "my father will be a problem for me Rach, we talked about this I just don't want to hurt you and us sneaking around wouldn't be fair to you. not because of my dad. We both have very shitty home lives and I wanna remedy that I just don't know how yet."

"Quinn I want to be with you too. I know you said you want us to be together and that sneaking around would hurt me, but I realized that not being with you will hurt me more than anything else in this world ever could. I know your way out of my league and if your dad finds out he would flip so I'm letting this be your decision. Whatever you decide I can live with. Just promise that we'll remain friends, that you won't shut me out."

Deep down the blonde knew that this one moment in time would be her committing to Rachel regardless of whatever, they may not be together yet but this moment was more of a promise of things to come. A declaration of things to come in their future.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, I will always be your friend...you know what Rach I can't do this." she rose from the blanket and ran her hand through her hair "I can't sit here and promise to be your friend always when I want to be more than that. I can't go home tomorrow as just your friend ot when I'm totally hopelessly in love with you and I know we haven't been aware of or feelings very long but I want to be with you. when I'm with you I'm happy like actually happy and the bullshit of the world doesn't seem that bad. I know we may have to tone down our relationship around others but Rachel Berry I would love if you would be my girlfriend."

Rachel stood from the blanket absolutely shocked she was expecting to hear Quinn wanting to be her friend she never once expected that she might actually be getting what she wanted. She walked over to Quinn and put her hand around her neck.

"I thought we were going to wait."

"I can't wait anymore Rachel, I love you and I wanna be with you if you wanna be with me now I'm up for it but if you wanna wait I will. I just needed you to know that I love you and I'm up for anything as long as I'm with you."

She captured the brunette's mouth in hers.

After a long kiss Rachel whispered against Quinn's lips "I love you too and yes I will definitely be your girlfriend."

**yesssss my girls are officially a couple...more drama to come hope you enjoyed it and . hey i did promise you a lemon so hope you liked that how ever short it was...smooches**

**i'm open to suggestions**

**specks**


	15. Chapter 14

**hey hey hey...whatssss uppppppppp...aight so this chapter i dedicate to my lovely grandmother whom i love more than anyone or anything in this world (you'll see why) also its dedicated to my three recent inspirations (KY, NESSA ANS LEXX) you three rock! also to riverkirby (i'm sorry for torturing you hun please forgive me:D )**

**well enjoy this chapter let me know what you think...btw this chapter is of huge importance to the story so enjoy and let me know what you think.**

**i reread the story from beginning and i never realized all the typos i have...i'm so embarrassed please for give me**

**p.s my pc is still on the fritz so i'll try to update when i can but thats why i'm uploading this as well as a chapter of Do You Wanna Touch? at the same time. **

**i dont own the characters except one guess who:P **

**Enjoy:D**

Nothing to Lose Chapter 14

"Would you stop? She's going to love you."

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked

"I am, trust me." Quinn put her copy of the key in the door.

"Granma we're here." She held the door open to allow her girlfriend through.

"Lucky" An older version of the blonde stepped from the kitchen of the small house to greet them.

Quinn and her grandmother were very close. Her grandmother was the only person in her family that Quinn ever felt she could talk to. When they got back from their camping trip the Quinn was required to spend Christmas with her grandmother and she ended up telling her about the girl she fell in love with.

Norma Fabray was shocked to say the least to find out her granddaughter was not only gay but was also very much in love with a young lady. Judging by the happiness leaking off Quinn Norma knew she had to meet this young lady. Norma lived five hours away from Lima which was the main reason Quinn never moved in with her.

"Grandma this is Rachel Berry." Rachel brought her hand out to shake the older blonde's but seeing the look of adoration on her granddaughter's face she pushed the hand away and pulled Rachel into a tight hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you my dear." She held Rachel's shoulders spinning her a bit.

"You did good Lucky this one's a looker." Both girls blushed as the older woman ginned from ear to ear.

"Thank you Mrs. Fabray, it's a pleasure to finally meet you as well."

"Pfffft, child none of that Mrs. Fabray shit leave that for Lucky's mother. You can call me Norma or Grandma F like Santana and Brittany do. Speaking of which, where are those two?"

"You know Santana grandma; 5:30am is too early for Santana Lopez to even think about being up much less on the road. They left Lima at 9 so they should be here soon."

The older woman nodded knowing her pseudo grandchildren oh too well. "Did you girls eat? I made breakfast. There's vegan friendly stuff for you my dear and Lucky I made bacon and eggs for you."

"Sounds great Norma." Rachel replied at the same time Quinn squealed and ran towards the kitchen screaming

"Bacon, bacon, BACON!"

"Quinn Fabray!" Rachel scolded

Quinn stuck her head around the corner of the kitchen with a bacon strip and a sheepish look. "Sorry babe."

Norma watched the interaction between the girls and smiled. _This Rachel girl really is special._ She linked her hand with the young brunette as they walked towards the kitchen. "so tell me about yourself."

Breakfast had been successful. Rachel was totally in love with Quinn's grandmother and vic versa. They exchanged stories and Norma had no problems sitting listening to the ramblings of the young teen.

She couldn't help but watch the two girls interact. She mused to herself it was similar to an old married couple who've been together for years; it was hard to believe they've only been together for two months. People spent their entire lives searching for what her granddaughter had. Norma decided that before the girls left for home the next day she had a talk with them both.

Norma had many regrets in her 72 years. One of them being the way Russell treated his family. She knew if he found out he would find a way to tear these two apart not caring that they needed each other or that they loved each other. She's seen many sides of Quinn but she's never seen her little Lucky this happy ever, and as she watched the two girls sleep she vowed to protect what they had.

A knock on the door brought the woman out of her thoughts as she got up to open the door.

"Grandma F." Santana squealed pulling the older woman into a tight embrace

"Santitny, how are my girls doing?" she said pulling Brittany into the hold.

"We're great. How are you Grandma F?" Brittany asked with a huge smile on her face

"I'm great now you fours are here. They're asleep on the couch."

Before she could say anything else Santana ran into the living room and jumped on both girls.

"WE'RE HERE!" she screamed.

"Santana! Must you do that every single time?" Rachel yelled

"If I didn't Berry you life would be boring."

Both girls shared a look and pushed Santana from their laps and to the ground laughing uncontrollably.

"That's messed up."

"Whatever. Hey Brit."

"Hey Quinn, Hey Rach. Santana get off the floor." She chuckled

"Are you girls hungry?" Norma asked

"Oh no you don't Grandma F. Q and I got this, sit and keep our girls company. I swear you spoil us too much."

Quinn gave Rachel a quick peck and stood from the chair

"Try not to burn the kitchen down again." Rachel said with a wink.

"It was one time and it was Santana's fault not mine."

"Whatever you say Fabray, all I know is I'm keeping my marshmallows away from you in any kitchen." Quinn pouted and attempted a Famous Rachel Berry storm off as the brunette thought _I'm going to have to give her some pointers on a perfect storm off._

"So grandma F do you like Q's girlfriend?" she asked taking a seat next to Rachel and flipping through the channels.

"I do dear. I think she's perfect for Lucky." She said causing Rachel to blush slightly.

"That's what Santana said. Oooo Ninja Turtles." Rachel and Norma both knew they lost Brittany's attention.

"Rachel do you mind coming upstairs with me for a minute?"

"Sure Norma"

They entered the bedroom behind and Norma motioned for Rachel to take a seat on the bed as she sat on the vanity chair.

"Rachel, Lucky means everything to me. I know that little girl so well that she thinks she is doing a good job at how unhappy she was or how sad she was when she was at home that she doesn't realize I see through the cracks. I'm getting old Rachel and I don't know how much longer I will have left on this planet. I worried for the life of me if Lucky would ever find happiness. I wondered if she would ever be able to see past all the bad that has and is occurring in her life and just live. I worried about it so much that the day Lucky sat me down and told me about you I had trouble believing it. Not because being gay would've been a problem for me I love Lucky and Santitny regardless well and you now as well; but because Lucky has never been one to open up to people and let them in even her bestfriends and I see how she is with you even how she looks at you and I know that when I go she's in good hands. I see the love in you eyes for that girl and I want you to promise me that you will take care of my granddaughter. Love her with your everything, respect her and make her happy. You may not see it sometimes and Lord knows that child is as stubborn as her grandfather may he rest in peace but she loves you I can see that. "

"Grandma F; wow that is catchy, I love Quinn. That's the simplest way I can put it. We both have stuff going on but I can see an actual future with her and that future that thing I want so badly with her makes going through the hell I'm in right now all worth it. I would never intentionally hurt her and I don't plan on walking away from her, I know she's scared of her dad and what he might do but regardless I'm willing to face it all with her. I've been working as a janitor at our school, I have a college fund that is strictly for my schooling but what Quinn doesn't know is from the day I agreed to be her girl friend I started planning our future. I know we are you but I truly believe that together we can face anything."

"Rachel, I'm going to give you something and I want you to use it. It doesn't matter when you use it just promise me that you will.

Norma took the item out and handed it to Rachel.

"I promise." She said as she hugged the older version of the girl she loved.

**Skip to Quinn's convo with Norma**

Norma led her granddaughter to the small pond in the backyard as the other girls hung out in the living room after lunch (which Quinn and Santana managed not to set fire)

"Grandma, is something wrong?" Quinn asked concerned

"Quinn, you know I love you. You know I want to see you happy and I know you are with Rachel. I could visibly see how happy you are. The connection between you two reminds me of your granddad and I. I wanted to talk to you because I wanted to let you know that I know everything is not okay at home." Quinn's eyes bulged with surprise. "I've known for some time and I'm sorry I never been there to help you. your dad threatened to stop letting me see you if I said anything after the first time I tried to talk about it and I loved you too much to lose you. Lucky, I'm an old woman and I want you to make two promises to me. One: Never let your father control you like he does to your mother you deserve to be happy with whoever and I could see that Rachel is it for you so please don't let you're father come between you. which brings me to my next request; promise me you will never hurt Rachel. I see the love you have for one another and I know deep down that you two can survive anything. You father always talks about Fabray pride, SCREW Fabray pride Quinn, promise me you will lean on Rachel when you need to and you have Santana and Brittany as well no problem is too personal when it comes to those three they are a family to you one you never realized you created. Be there for them and let them be there for you. just when you feel helpless babygirl something good happens remember that. Keep a positive attitude throughout life and believe that you and Rachel can get through anything."

Quinn was visibly crying. It was like her grandmother had gotten every insecurity Quinn had about her relationship about Rachel and showed her the path to take to deal with them.

"Grandma, I'm scared. What if he finds someway to ruin it? I need her, I love her so much and I'm scared he'll find a way to take that away from me."

Norma hugged her granddaughter

"Lucky, do you remember why I call you that?"

"Because my middle name is Lucy?"

"No, because you were always my lucky charm. You are everything thing right in my life. I made many mistakes with Russell but you my dear are the one great thing I got out of him. I wont say that things will be easy lucky; but you are not alone you have Rachel who wants you to let her in and you also have Santana and Brittany you know those two will have your back regardless. Don't let you fears and insecurities beat you out of a good thing. Don't let your father win by making you too scared to tell the ones you love that you love them."

"I promise grandma. I can already see myself in the future with Rachel and I will do all I can to get that future with her."

"That's great Lucky. I love you my Lucky charm."

"I love you too."

**:D:D:D:D**

**wellllll? let me know what you thought..i've had fun writing this chapter especially with Santana (:P Nessa) hope you enjoyed it. btw the how did you like Quinn freaking over bacon. i like that ad with the dog freaking over bacon lol (weird to compare her to a dog :$)**

**Today's Poll: does this story have sequal potential...lemme know what you think**

READ AND REVIEW

**specks**


	16. Chapter 15

**hiiiiiii my sweets how are yall? well after 30 tries here's chapter 15 i hope you guys like it i was to edit it but i'm too tired so if i missed some mistakes i'm so sorry. this is my longest chapter EVER and i had fun writing it i hope you enjoy it though...i love the reviews comments love them all..*take the hint*. this stories goes out to my ladies Nessa, Ky, Lexx and River. thanks for the ideas even when you haven't realized you gave me them **

Nothing to Lose Chapter 15

"You just made a huge mistake Karofsky." Santana said as she and Quinn made their way towards Karofsky, Rachel and the remnants of a slushie that took residence on her clothes. The school body walked by as the boy backed into the row of lockers at the sight of the faces of not not one but both of the baddest bitches at McKinley High.

"I know you're dumb Karofsky but I didn't think you were this stupid. Why did you slushie Rachel?" Quinn asked getting close to him.

"All I'll say is I was paid to do it. Besides just because RuPaul is your little lap dog now why should I automatically do what you say?"

Before Quinn could respond Santana kicked him on the shin and blocked off his airway with her forearm.

"First off Karofsky you know Berry's off limits. Secondly you really should tell us who paid you. thirdly when we give you an order you're expected to follow it unless you would like to find out what my wrath really feels like. Don't forget I know the real reason why my boy Kurt left McKinley." She said with a smirk winking at him enjoying the terrified look on his face.

"It was Puck. He paid me 10 bucks to slushie Berry saying something about pay back."

Realization hit all 3 girls as the quickly replayed the events of the day before.

_Flashback_

"_Are you guys sure about this?" Brittany asked_

"_Hell yes Brit not that spending that week cooped up with you three wasn't fun but we need revenge." Rachel stated._

"_Again, who are you and what have you done with Rachel Berry?" Santana asked_

"_I told you you were rubbing off on her S"_

_Rachel and Santana laughed and walked into the girl's locker room as Quinn and Brittany headed towards the gym._

"_Where are the other two of the gruesome foursome?" Lauren asked._

"_Really Zizes? How original." Quinn retorted_

"_What do you two?" Mercedes asked_

"_What? This is our Gym too. Nice gym shorts Lauren." Brittany said smiling sweetly._

"_Okay seriously what do you two want? Where are the other two?" Mercedes asked_

"_We wanted to tell you no hard feelings for getting us in trouble last month even though your 'men' started the pranking." Quinn replied_

"_You don't expect us to believe that. You _are _a Fabray after all." Tina finally said Quinn winced at the statement but held her composure._

"_Look guys we're all in glee together. While I know we been through some shit and some drama I want us all to try to work it out for team. Regionals is coming up and we need to bring our A game to compete against the Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline. We got to Nationals last year and I for one would love to go again." Brittany said_

_The two blondes watched as the three girls mulled over what was said._

"_This seems too good to be true." Lauren said eyeing both girls._

_Quinn got the signal from Santana and her evil smirk appeared_

"_Maybe it is. What I will say is this, cross us again and you'll get it much worse than you did. She said_

_Confusion etched across their faces._

"_But you didn't prank us." Tina piped up_

"_Are you sure bout that?" Quinn said as she and Brittany turned to walk out of the gym. The bell rang as Brittany turned back to them and said _

"_Hope you like ducks."_

"_Did you guys get any pictures?" Rachel laughed_

"_I got tons. I was in a class with all three of them so you know mama got tons."_

"_I swear I was going to pee myself when I saw them leave the locker room in those duck pajamas. What did you do with their clothes anyway?" Quinn asked_

_The two brunettes shared a look and smirked._

"_Don't you worry about that my love."_

"_Berry you're even more diabolical that I am" Santana said as all four girls laughed enjoying their revenged induced high._

_End of Flashback_

Quinn snapped back to reality and took in Rachel's facial expression.

"Listen up Karofsky, and this goes for the rest of you." she shouted as the halls came to a halt. "Rachel Berry is OFF LIMITS. Anyone who decides to defy that will answer to ME."

To ad emphasis Santana kicked Karofsky's shin again and let him go. Unsure of when Brittany arrived, Rachel allowed herself to be led towards the bathroom with their girlfriends in tow.

"OUT!." Santana yelled at some freshmen as she checked the bathroom stalls the two girls practically tripped over themselves to the exit.

"Baby are you okay?" Quinn asked as she made her way over to the mirror where Rachel stood

"I'm fine Quinn, it's fine. It's like taking one for the team."

"Rach you shouldn't have to do that." Santana said

"No it's fine. At least I'm not working today so I don't have to clean it up."

Quinn bit her cheek she and Rachel never actually discussed her working at the school. Quinn would pick her up after work to take her home not wanting her to walk home.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"Yup, I wanna get out of the clothes. You guys coming?" Rachel asked

"not tonight Rach. Santana's parents are going out overnight and we have a new strap on to – " Santana covered her mouth before she could finish that statement "we're going to be busy."

Quinn gagged and pulled Rachel into her arms pressing her front against her back.

"Guess it's just me and you." she said kissing her cheek.

"And daddy." The blonde pulled away

"You're dad's going to be home?"

"Well he was off today but there's no guarantee he'll be there."

Quinn nestled her face into Rachel's neck. She wasn't sure about meeting the brunette's father but she was determined to do anything the girl wanted to keep her happy.

"Goodluck Q." Santana said. Brittany gave her a nudged to the ribs "Oh that reminds me."

She took something out of her bag and handed it to the smaller girl.

"Santana what is this?" she asked

"Well Rach San and I figured it was time you got one of these because unless you're with Quinn we never hear you and its just not right." Brittany said

Quinn watched as Rachel revealed a blackberry

"Our pins are already in it and it's on my plan so you have nothing to worry about." Santana said

"no no no no no no no NO. I can't accept this. I cant let you pay for this San. No."

"tough noogies Berry because it's already paid for and activated."

"Rach, don't fight it. " Quinn whispered in her ear

Rachel sighed and hugged Santana. "Fine! Thatnk you Santana thank you Brittany." She hugged the blonde.

"I'll get you back for this somehow you know."

The Latina rolled her eyes "Whatever Berry. Just enjoy it okay?"

Quinn grabbed Rachels free hand. "C'mon lets get you home. See you guys tomorrow?"

"Sure." The other couple said in unison

They parted ways at their cars.

"Are you sure you don't mind meeting my daddy?"

"I'll have to do it anyways. So why not today." She took the brunette's hand "Besides I'll get to spend more time with you."

The smaller grinned and hummed to herself for the remainder of the car ride.

"Hey daddy."

Leroy Berry opened his eyes and looked up at the two girls.

"Hello Rachel. Who's your friend" Both girls could see he was slightly intoxicated.

"I'm Quinn Fabray sir. Nice to meet you." the man grunted something and attempted to stand.

"What would you girls like for dinner?"

"Don't worry about us daddy."

"Okay. I'm going out. Quinn are you sleeping over?" he asked Quinn looked at Rachel who answered for her.

"Yes daddy she is."

"Okay have fun. I'll be home later."

He stumbled as he walked through the door .

"Is he okay to drive?" Quinn asked

"He's not driving he's going to the bar two blocks off."

"Ok, well what do you for dinner?"

"Since you're my guest I'll let you choose. I could cook or we could order take out." Quinn led her to the kitchen.

"How about I cook something for you?" Quinn said exploring the pantry. "I thought you were vegan."

Rachel helped Quinn take stuff out of the pantry.

"I was."

"What changed?"

"My entire life did Quinn. My dad suddenly decided he wasn't gay and left. It's because of him I was brought up vegan. He didn't even bat an eye at me and the daddy started drinking and I started taking care of myself and of the house. So I stopped being vegan due to financial reasons. I mean sure daddy gave me money but it wasn't enough to handle bills and my vegan lifestyle. Maybe one day I'll be able to afford it but not right now."

Quinn put the food items on the counter and walked over to the sobbing girl.

"It's okay baby let it all out." The brunette finally for the first time since her dad left truly allowed herself to breakdown at him leaving. Quinn held her and ran her hand along te side of her hand.

"It's going to be okay baby. I'm here and I'm never going anywhere."

Rachel composed herself and Quinn set out to get dinner started.

After dinner it was early so the girls started their homework in Rachel's room.

"Thank you." she randomly said

"For what Rach?"

"For being you. these past few weeks you have been my angel. You have helped me with more than I can ever repay you for."

"Baby, I'm sorry I wasn't here earlier but I'm here now and – "

The ringing of Quinn's cell phone stopped her. Her face paled as she saw it was.

_Q – Hello daddy_

_Ru – Quinn Fabray where are you?_

_Q – I'm sorry daddy. I'm staying at Santana's her parents are gone for the night and she didn't want to be alone. I was going to call you but we got caught up with homework._

_Ru – That's fine. I was going to tell you probably shouldn't come home. Goodnight Quinn _**(Quinn Winced)**

_Q – Goodnight daddy._

Quinn hung up and Rachel went to ask her what was wrong but she quickly dialed a number putting it on speaker.

_S – What?_

_Q – so rude S. I'm staying with you tonight okay?_

_S – I've got you covered._

_B – Hi Q hi Rach_

_R and Q – Hey B_

_S – So you and Berry are finally spending the night together don't do anything I wouldn't do._

_B – San, judging by the fact that I'm fucking, you while you're on the phone. I'd say there isn't much we wouldn't do._

_R – Ewww. Goodbye guys_

_S – Night Rach, Night Q_

_Q – Enjoy_

_B – Q we are she's about to cum._

Rachel snatched the phone out of Quinn's hand and shut off the conversation. Quinn looked at her amused.

"I'm sorry, that was my Santitny sex limit."

Quinn broke down with fits of laughter.

"I'm tired studying and it's ten o'clock. Want to just go to bed." Rachel asked

The blonde's laughter subsided and she looked at her girlfriend "Rachel Berry are you trying to get me into bed?"

The brunette stood and took her pajamas out and tossed Quinn a pair.

"What if I am?" she said as she winked and ran into the bathroom before the cheerleader could say anything..

"Tease." Quinn said as she got ready for bed

"I love you too." The brunette said exiting the bathroom.

A loud noise made Quinn stir. Rachel was nuzzled into her peacefully sleeping when she heard another noise followed by a lot of rustling. The cheerleader made her way out of Rachel's arms waking her.

"Quinn what's wrong?" Rachel asked groggily

"I heard a noise downstairs so I'm gonna go check it out."

"I'm coming with you."

"Oh no you aren't"

"Quinn I said I'm coming with you."

"Fine Rach, but stay behind me."

They walked downstairs to find Leroy Berry sitting with a picture in his hand.

"Daddy why all the noise?"

"DO. NOT. CALL. ME. THAT" he spat at the girl. Quinn took a protective stance in front of Rachel.

"I always knew you were stupid, I just never thought you were this dumb. Is it that hard for you to see that you're his child and not mine? He probably left because of you. We were happy and then you came along and ruined it always talking about Broadway. Well guess what sunshine you're nothing NOTHING." He threw the picture in the direction of the girls hitting the wall next to them causing them both to flinch.

Rachel couldn't hold back the tears as she ran up the stairs. Quinn was about to make her way after her girl when she turned to the man.

"You know you're wrong about her? She is more than nothing even with fucked up parents who tell her different. She'll get her dreams come true. I'll make damn sure to make all of her dreams come true. You were wrong about her and I'll prove it to you." she turned not even waiting for the man's reaction. She ran to her girlfriend's room not bothering to knock she entered and locked the door behind her not wanting Leroy to cause anymore trouble.

The broken girl laid in her bed letting the tears fall freely. Quinn aid beside her and took her in.

"He's right, it's all my fault."

Quinn pulled her in and kissed her forehead, then each of her cheeks and ended with a kiss to her lips.

"Rachel listen to me, he's wrong about you. He couldn't be more wrong about you. baby you are so beautiful and talented he's angry and hurt and you are the last person to have it taken out on. If he can't see how great you are then he doesn't deserve to have you in his life. You'll not only get to Broadway but you're going to take Broadway by storm. I will be beating the men and women off you with a stick." She finished kissing the girl's lips again.

"Thank you Quinn. I'm so lucky to have you here with me."

"Believe me when I say this sweetie I'm the luck one and I'd rather be nowhere else. I love you so much."

"I love you too Quinn."

The two girls kissed again and Quinn let Rachel take point on their make out sessions. The brunette deepened the kiss and ran her hands all over Quinn's body. She pulled the cheerleader on her allowing Quinn to settle one leg between her legs and ran her a hand up her shirt. She got to the girl's. she reached Rachel's braless breast and they both moaned when she squeezed one. Quinn looked into the girl's chocolate brown eyes as her hand skitted along the brunette's skin. As they both felt the wetness accumulate in their panties. This is the furthest either of them has consciously or willingly gone so when Quinn made her way into Rachel's pants the flashes of what she remembered of her previous sexual encounter made her freeze up. The blonde wasn't oblivious to the movement and removed her hand immediately.

"Oh shit. Rach I'm so SO sorry. Ohmigod Santana's going to kill me. I'm so sorry baby. Are you okay?" she asked with a horrified look on her face too ashamed of herself to look the girl in her face.

"Quinn calm down, look at me. I'm okay; I'm just not ready yet. I hope you can understand."

"Of course I do Rachel. I'm not ready either. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry baby. Come here."

Quinn pulled Rachel into her and they settled in to sleep.

"Quinn?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Will you sing for me?"

"I'm not very good Rach."

"I've heard you sing Quinn many times I might add. I do believe you to be better than you think; so please? It'll help me get to sleep if the last thing I hear is you singing."

Quinn shifted her weight to make sure they were both comfortable as she started humming the opening bars

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry__  
__and curse at the wind.__  
__He broke his own heart and I watched__  
__as he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore__  
__that she would never let herself forget.__  
__And that was the day that I promised__  
__I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_But darling,__  
__You are the only exception.__  
__You are the only exception.__  
__You are the only exception.__  
__You are the only exception._

_Maybe I know somewhere__  
__deep in my soul__  
__that love never lasts.__  
__And we've got to find other ways__  
__to make it alone.__  
__Or keep a straight face.__  
__And I've always lived like this__  
__keeping a comfortable distance.__  
__And up until now I've sworn to myself__  
__that I'm content with loneliness._

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception.__  
__You are the only exception.__  
__You are the only exception.__  
__You are the only exception.__  
__You are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality,__  
__but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.__  
__I know you're leaving in the morning__  
__when you wake up.__  
__Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

Before Quinn finished Rachel's breathing evened out.

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception._

_And I'm on my way to believing.__  
__Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

She continued as she joined her girl into a deep sleep her last words being. "I love you Rachel Berry."

**sooooo tell me what you think? i hope it was okay i say again i would've edited it but i had a migraine and really wanted it posted so any mistakes sooooo sorry for them. well let me know what you think the song is Paramore - the Only Exception (ONE OF MY FAVE BANDSSSSS) anyways so i will update as soon as possible and i hope you enjoyed it. let me know what you think**

**specks**


	17. Chapter 16

**heeeeeeeereeee's a filler. hey guys i decided to add this in cause i think this is a cool chapter. i hope you guys like this chapter.**

**enjoy this chapter cause i enjoyed writing it. thanks to all my readers. my reviewers i love you all. Happy Birthday Zoe Monster any chapters added this weekend are all for you:)**

**enjoy!**

Nothing to Lose Chapter 16

"Will you please calm down Russell you will wake Quinn up"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF I WAKE THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND UP."

Quinn groaned as she turned over to see her iPod battery dead. _No wonder _she thought. Quinn really hated sleeping home when they fought. And her battery was dead so she couldn't drown out the noise. The girl took her blackberry up and checked the time 3:30am. Seeing this emitted another groan from her. She knew she wasn't going to get back to sleep but she also knew she didn't want to hear this fight.

"Russell, I don't want to 'pleasure' your clients anymore I don't like it." She heard come through the door.

She cringed and put on a track pants and long – sleeved shirt and a pair of running shoes. The cheerleader walked towards her bedroom door making sure she locked it and proceeded to climb down he makeshift stairs she used to sneak out.

Quinn had no idea where she was going all she knew is she needed to be away from where she just left. Rachel had a hard couple of weeks since the incident with her and wasn't sleeping well. She was finally able to get Rachel to sleep over the phone by singing so she wasn't going to risk waking her up.

The blonde pushed her legs to take longer strides enjoying the feeling they were giving her. She hadn't registered the direction inn which she ran until she saw a familiar figure sitting at the pond the four girls so frequently occupied. She slows her strides to a walk as she catches her breath while lessening the distance between her and the familiar person.

"Hey, can't sleep?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Santana replied as Quinn took a seat next to her.

Both girls always found it weird that they were so much alike. Brittany had been such a major influence on them that their place of solace is the blonde's favorite place to visit.

"What's wrong Q?"

"You first."

"No you."

"Okay fine."

"I'm scared." They both say in unison looking over at each other laughing.

"Quinn. I'm scared about the future, when I see Brit. I think of what I want our lives to be perfect I would do anything for her and I want her to be happy; but she hasn't made a plan yet. I have an idea but you know how she is. It's not the easiest thing to talk to B about the future. How will it be to leave our parents especially her parents who take such good care of us? What if I can't do that for her? What if I can't be what she wants me to be? What if I can't provide for her, give her everything she deserves?"

Santana breathed in deeply and brought her knees to her chest resting her face in her hands.

"Rachel and I never talked about the future. I mean I know I want to be with her for the rest of my life but we never discussed it. She makes me want to be a better person better than just a Fabray. I would go through any debts just to be with her and I will do anything to make her dreams come true. I know that's how you feel about B and I am questioning myself with those same questions. You know what I realized? Rachel, Brittany, you and I we would go through the worst to make life better for each other I mean look at how you been there for us and vice versa. Santana you aren't the same person you were at the beginning of your relationship and as for B not being happy; you must realize she would be happy in a cardboard box as long as you are with her. Talk to B about what she wants see where she wants to go and make something happen for yourself as well don't. I know you both and I know B will be happy with whatever. Just make sure you're both happy."

"You know what's funny? We put each other through hell but I love you like you were my sister and I developed a soft spot for Rachel as well. I never thought I would say that; but be that as it may I think you should do the same thing. I noticed she never mentions Broadway but I can tell she still wants that."

"I applied to schools in New York. That's actually my first option I would do anything to be with her and if that means going to school in NYC then that's what I'll do, I just don't know how to bring it up. Her dad said some pretty mean things to her and I defended her. I told him he's wrong and I will make it my life's mission to give Rachel everything she wants in life and if she still wants Broadway I want it too but I don't know how to bring it up without her thinking about what he said."

Santana look slightly pissed at what the girl's dad said but her expression softened when she realized how lost her bestfriend looked.

"Maybe there's no really tentative way to bring it up but you need to talk to her. Just reassure her that she's a great person certainly a better person than you or I and she deserves her dreams coming true. We both need to stop being such chicken shits and talk to our girls."

"Agreed. San, thank you"

"For what?"

"For making Mr. Schue room us with Rachel."

The brunette laughed and nudged her shoulder with Quinn's

"If I didn't you two would still be fighting your feelings."

Quinn gave her friend a smile. This is the deepest convo the girls have had in a while and it was truly needed.

"I talked to grandma about some stuff." Santana said

"About me and Rachel?" Quinn said arching an eyebrow

"Yeah, she's glad you're happy, like truly happy. We both are."

"Well Rachel makes me happy. Happier than I have ever been and I go through so much shit that I used to take it out on people. Instead Rachel is my go to person. Whenever I'm Angry or sad or hurt I go to her because she calms me. She's like a buffer from the bullshit."

"I know grandma realizes too. She told me she's glad all three of her girls are happy now."

"She told me that as well and quite frankly so am I. I'm worried about something else."

"How your parents will react?"

Quinn nodded "I love Rachel and I want to be with her but you know how he gets I just want to keep her safe and she won't be if he finds out. I'll do anything to keep him from hurting her; that's why I just wanna get out of this town and go far away with her. That way even if he hates my relationship he can't do shit about it."

"Once again Q, you need to talk to Rachel. Don't let Russell come between you two. You have a good thing, something people spend their lives looking for don't let him hinder that."

Quinn laughed "You sound like grandma."

"Well I have Russell to thank for that. Had he not taken B and I to visit your grandma with you guys when we were younger I never would've met my mentor. The person I want most to be like."

"That's exactly what she is for me too San, that's one thing I'm thankful for. That he took us to her house and we spend those summers there with her. I know I fell by the wayside when we got into high school taking my anger out on other but Rachel reminds me so much of grandma that I cant help but want to be better."

"That's why I like her Q, she's warm like your grandma, she makes all the bad seem unimportant and she makes me want to be better especially for Brittany. How in the hell did the two of us get so goddamn lucky?"

"I have no idea. What I do know is I'll never take it for granted and neither should you."

"You know I won't Q."

They fell into a comfortable silence both lying back on the grass looking at the sky.

* * *

"That night her dad said those things to her, we almost had sex." Santana shot up into a sitting position.

"Quinn Fabray, why the fuck would you initiate sex with her after everything her father said to her?" she knew Santana would jump to conclusions but she didn't expect her to be this angry. Quinn proceeded to explain the entire situation watching the scowl Santana wore shrink into a sad smile.

"Q I'm glad you both realized you aren't ready; sex is something she can't be rushed into especially after what that Jesse douche did to her. You have to wait until she's ready or you will both regret it."

"I didn't initiate it san, and yes I'm at fault for not stopping but I was willing to give her anything she wanted and at the time she seemed ready. I didn't want her to feel rushed or feel like I'm pressuring her cause I'm really not. I want her to take her time because she deserves the best waaaayyyyyyyyy better than that Jesse guy. Who btw if I lay eyes on I will kill for hurting my girl."

"That's if I don't get my hands on him first Q."

"What time is it? Wouldn't want Cruella and Ursula to realize I snuck out so I don't have to hear them fight about sex with their friends." Quinn asked

The brunette checked her phone and looked at the time. "It's 4:45. I should go I wouldn't want my mom and dad know I'm out either."

Both girls made movements to get up. "Wait a minute where's Brit?"

"She's at my place. I didn't wanna leave her but I got so panicked watching her sleep I had no choice."

The two girls hugged "I didn't expect to find you hear S but thanks for being here nonetheless."

"Likewise Fabray."

They both let go of the embrace and jogged towards their homes.

**so Quinntana or Pezbray friendship i wanted their friendship's depth to show i wanted you guys to be able to see how similar those two really are and regardless of whatever the respect they have for one another. its short but i hope you enjoyed it. the next will be full of Faberry goodness i cant wait to write it:D**

**Poll: _would you guys like me to finish the next chapter before the weekend is over?_**

**_let me know. _**

**_specks:)_**


	18. Chapter 17

**hey guys, i hope you like this chapter. i really do let me know what you think. this goes out to Nessa , Kyloo, Lexx, RiverKirby (feel better babe) and Cazzy:). thanks for the reviews and comments. i apologize for any typos i am just really excited to have you guys read this and see what happens**

**enjoy**

Nothing To Lose Chapter 17

"So our anniversary is coming up. I was thinking we could do something fun." Quinn said as she pulled into Rachel's driveway.

Rachel nodded looking tired.

"Rach are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just tired."

Quinn opened her door and walked over to the passenger's side. She took the girl's backpack and held out her hand.

"Come on. I'll make you something to eat."

"Babe you really don't have to."

"It's okay Rach. You've been working harder recently and with school and glee you deserve a break so I'm making you dinner.

Rachel sighed taking the girl's hand not having the energy to argue with her. She knew her dad wouldn't be home this weekend and she was looking forward to getting some rest. Eversince the first night Quinn slept over she and the brunette did the shopping together so the cheerleader had no trouble find everything okay. Rachel was about to sit down onto the couch but was whisked into two strong arms and taken upstairs.

"Sit here Rach, I'll start you bath for you." Quinn said as she placed her onto the bed. Rachel had been picking up extra hours at work to make extra cash when she and Quinn got together. She and her father hadn't said much to each other since that night, he hardly ever came home actually but of course she was perfectly fine with that. He still made sure to leave money for the bills but the direct communication between the two was nonexistent at the moment, and after what he said Rachel could care less.

"Babe you bath's ready."

"Thanks I'll feel a lot better when I'm finished. Do you think you can stay the weekend?"

"Sure, I'll send _him_ a message now. I'm gonna go finish your dinner come down when you're finished."

Something about a warm bath always relaxes Rachel. She made her way down the stairs feeling loads better than when she first came home. She walked into the kitchen to see her beautiful girlfriend plating salad and chicken breast.

"Hey I figured you would want something simple."

"Thanks you figured right. So what do you wanna do this weekend?"

"Your ass is going to get some rest and maybe tomorrow evening we could go to grandma's house."

"That sounds good, I am pretty tired and I would love to see her. Going the evening is smart that way Santana and Brittany have no objections."

The brunette took out her blackberry going to their group chat.

**Rachel – Guys, we're going to see grandma F tomorrow you in?**

**Baddest Bitch – What time are we talking here Berry? Cause I aint doing no early morning shit.**

**QueenBee – Calm to fuck down Santana. We're sleeping in so we're leaving at 3pm.**

**Baddest Bitch – So I assume 'they' think you're here?**

**QueenBee – I forgot to call you but yes.**

**DucklovrB – Hey guys. I'm in for tomorrow. Rach when are you going to change your Blackberry messenger name? Btw San I'll be there in an hour sorry I skipped out on you when school was over I had something to take care of.**

**Rachel – I have no idea what to change it to and you guys are my only contacts anyway. O and Kurt.**

**Baddest Bitch – Where the hell did you go anyways B?**

**QueenBee – Rach call the reporters these two aren't together. The conjoint twins have been separated!**

**DucklovrB – I had stuff to do**

**Baddest Bitch – Can it Fabray acting like your ass aint whipped. **

**Rachel – Lol Quinn**

**Baddest Bitch - **

**Rachel – You know Santana with your name as 'Baddest Bitch' seeing you do a sad face is highly redundant. **

**QueenBee – Lol. True babe**

**DucklovrB – Lol Rach**

**Baddest Bitch – Bite me Berry**

**Rachel – I would but I'm afraid I'm taken and you aren't my type anyways ;)**

**QueenBee – What exactly is you type Berry *evil smirk***

**Rachel – Oh you know blonde hair, hazel eyes, head cheerleader, sexy as hell, smiling sweetly at me right now, GREAT IN BED :P**

**Baddest Bitch – WHAT? :o:o:o**

**DucklovrB – Go Quinn!**

**QueenBee – Uh Rach we never...**

**Rachel – Oh, I know. I meant cuddling not my fault these two are pervs.**

**DucklovrB – San I'm 2 minutes away**

**QueenBee – Wait B. Are you driving?**

**DucklovrB – Yup**

**Baddest Bitch – Brittany S. Pierce we talked about this. You know you shouldn't be using the Blackberry while driving.**

**Rachel – In the interest of keeping Brittany safe. We're gonna go you guys.**

**QueenBee – I'll be there by 3. DO NOT KEEP ME WAITING SANTANA!**

The girls set their phones on the table.

"Brit is all kinds of crazy." Rachel said finishing her last bite of salad.

"Yeah she is. Do you wanna go straight to bed or watch a movie?"

"Go get your shower. I'll do the dishes and meet you up there. Although if you aren't tired you aren't obligated to go to sleep right away."

"I know baby. I have Evermore to keep me company."

* * *

Quinn kissed Rachel's cheek and ran upstairs. The brunette will never understand the girls fascination with that book.

"Come on you two I haven't got all day here." Quinn yelled.

"Hold your horses Fabray, we're coming."

"Hey guys. I can't wait to see grandma F." Brittany said closing her door.

The four teenagers set off on their road trip. Rachel and Brittany passed the time by singing every song that randomly played from the iPod.

Quinn and Santana didn't dare say anything to the girls they were happy that they were happy

Santana kept getting a strange feeling and needed to talk to someone about it. She took her phone out and started typing.

**Baddest Bitch – Don't turn around or reply; but when we get free time I need to talk to you about something.**

Norma was surprised to see a car pull into her driveway and even more surprised to see her four girls.

"Girls what are you doing here?" she asked giving each of them a hug.

"We wanted to see you." Rachel and Brittany said in unison

"Are you okay grandma you don't look so good?" Quinn asked as she hugged the older woman

"I'm good Lucky. Even better now you four are here."

"I dunno, you look a little pale." Santana said

"That's what I was thinking. " Quinn replied

"I'm a little e tired you two that's all. I did a lot of running around today. Damn you two worry so much. If I knew you were coming I would've made you some dinner. Are you four hungry?"

It's okay grandma F Quinn and I are going to go get us some take out right now." Rachel replied

"Actually Q do you mind if i go with Berry. I have to get something from the store."

Quinn attempted to hand over the keys to the Latina when Rachel grabbed them.

"I'm driving."

"Do you even have a license Rach?" Brittany asked

Everyone turned to her asking the same question in their minds.

Rachel sighed opened her bag and took out her purse. She removed her license and handed it over.

"I've had it months before you did. I just don't have a car." They all looked around in astonishment. Norma handed the card back to her and placed it back in her purse.

"So are you ready to go?" she asked looking at Santana

"Sure we'll be back." She said kissing Norma's cheek then Brittany's and punching Quinn lightly. The two girls set off to the Chinese place they were used to frequenting.

"So, you wanted to talk." Rachel said breaking the ice.  
"Do you think Brittany would cheat?"

The smaller girl stared at her as if she grew an extra head. She would've laughed if she didn't see the look on the girl's face.

"Which Brittany are you referring to?"

"My girlfriend."

"Your hot totally in love with you girlfriend Brittany? No I don't think she would cheat on you why do you ask?"

"I hate thinking this but I think she might be."

"Why do you say that?"

"She keeps saying she has motocross practice when the season hasn't started."

"You know that girl loves you right?"

"Yeah and I trust her but why the secrecy?"

"Maybe she's trying to surprise you? Brittany wouldn't hurt you like that you have to realize that.

"You really don't think she's cheating?"

"I really don't" Rachel replied as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Thanks a lot Rach, I know I don't usually come to you with my shit but imagine me having this conversation with Q."

"Yeah I understand besides you always have my back so this is my turn to return the favour. Rachel took out her phone as Santana made the orders.

**Rachel – Does your grandmother need anything?**

**QueenBee – She says she's fine; but I need something.**

**Rachel – What can I get you Fabray?**

**QueenBee – You. I need you**

**Rachel – I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere.**

**Baddest Bitch – OMG. Can you two take that lovey dovey shit to a private convo or did you forget that there are two other people in here?**

**DucklovrB – Aww San leave them alone. I thought it was cute. Besides I'm missing you too. Hurry back to me baby :D**

**Rachel – Santana totally blushed at that you guys. We're leaving now. Be back soon.;)**

**QueenBee – Be safe you two**

Rachel scoffed as she started the car "and that's the girl you think is cheating."

"Fine Berry your right but she's keeping something from me."

"Maybe you should let her come to you. Remember what's hidden in the dark will eventually come to light,"

"Okay Yoda, you're right. I'll let her come to me."

"You're such a dork Santana." The smaller brunette mused shaking her head as they made their way back to their girls.

* * *

Couple weeks passed and Rachel was having trouble; between keeping straight As in school, work, and glee were making her life difficult. Quinn was tired of watching the girl working herself to death she wasn't even worried about not getting the girl's attention she hated seeing Rachel like this. Everytime she brought it up the brunette would shrug and say it was worth it. Quinn always said she didn't see how but she gave the girl the benefit of the doubt but today was the last straw.

_Flashback_

"_While I would love to take the lead for Regional's Mr. Schue. I think we can do something a little different.. What if Finn, Sam, Quinn and I sing Two is better than one by Boys like girls and Taylor swift. Finn and I can sing together while Quinn and Sam sing together. Their voices go very well together and so does Finn and mine. Santana how would you feel singing Adele's Rumor Has It your voice would be perfect and we could act out the words while we sing back up."_

"_Rachel that's a great idea. Santana are you up for that?"_

"_Of course. Brit, Mike we needs some seriously awesome choreography."_

"_That shouldn't be a problem." Mike said_

"_Okay wait. Why does she get to choose who does what?" Mercedes asked_

"_Wheezy do you have any better ideas?" Santana asked_

_A moment passed _

"_Didn't think so. Now Rachel gave us a pretty good idea and unless you have any good ideas shut up and let's get to work.." Quinn said_

"_Quinn there no need to be s – " before the smaller girl could finish her statement she fell to the floor._

"_Oh my God RACH!" Quinn said rushing to her girl._

"_Berry, Berry c'mon on babe open your eyes. WILL ONE OF YOU FUCKERS CALL AN AMBULANCE?" Santana screamed _

_The three girls were panicked and situated next to the girl. When they arrived at the hospital the girls, their teacher, and the rest of the glee club waited to hear what the doctor said. Brittany was holding Quinn's hand when Santana's phone rang. She didn't recognize the number but answered anyway._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello Santana Lopez?"_

"_This is she."_

"_I'm nurse Best of the Lima General Hospital I'm calling on behalf of Rachel Berry."_

"_Nurse look to you left." The nurse did as she was told and Santana waved her hand as she made her way towards her Quinn and Brittany on her flanks._

"_Hello Ms. Lopez, apparently you are listed as Ms. Berry's next of kin. Seeing as you are already here I'll let the doctor update you on Ms. Berry's condition."_

_Santana nodded a confused look plastered on her face._

"_When the hell did she do that?"she asked before either blonde could reply Dr. Greaves _

"_Two weeks ago. She updated her patient profile when she was in here. She had a blackout, one similar to today. I advised her to take it easy and get some rest. She is over working and suffering from exhaustion. Last time she recovered right away but this time she has been sedated so her body could rest."_

_Quinn couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had failed to protect her girlfriend; she saw what she was doing she saw her overworking herself yet she said nothing. Quinn knew Santana would be pissed at her, she knew she was supposed to watch out for but she failed to do that. _

_Quinn couldn't handle it and the tears filled her eyes as she ran for the elevator finding it open luckily and she closed it before Santana or Brittany could reach her. The cheerleader slid to the ground hitting her head repeatedly against the wall of the elevator crying hysterically. She faintly heard the ding and felt a pair of arms pull her into an embrace._

"_Quinn, what's wrong? Is she- is she dead?" she didn't have to open her eyes to know who the voice belonged to._

"_She's not dead. The doctor she's suffering from exhaustion, she's over working herself and her body shut down on her. It's all my fault Kurt I saw she was taking on too much and I should've tried to stop her. I told her to slow down but she kept saying it was worth it i just need her to be okay. It's all my fault."_

"_Quinn you know her. She'll work her hardest to perfect everything she's doing." Blaine said sinking down to the floor._

"_Don't be so hard on yourself you know how stubborn she is." Kurt added_

"_I can't go back in there." Quinn sniffed_

"_You can and you will.". you're here bestfriend she told me that herself; you need to go back and be there for her." Kurt said stroking the blonde's hair._

_Quinn had no idea how the two boys got her back to the waiting room; but when she, Brittany and Santana were told they can see her she was glad they did. She looked more peaceful there than the three girls have ever seen here. Quinn grabbed her hand and sat to her side._

_Santana being the next of kin [which came as a shock to everyone] asked that they be given a moment before everyone came in._

"_Baby I'm so sorry. I should've known you were doing this to yourself. I'm going to do better I promise. Santana I'm so sorry I let this happen I should've known." Before Santana could tell her what's really on her mind someone else replied._

"_It's not your fault." The groggy voice let out_

"_Rach!" Santana all but screamed earning her a pinch from her girlfriend_

"_Ow" both brunettes said_

"_Sorry Rach, you really scared us."_

"_I know San I'm sorry. Baby it's not your fault you know that right?" Quinn kissed her hand in reply just happy her girl was alright._

"_Kurt, Blaine and the others are outside before i let them come in tell me something. Why am I your next of kin?" _

"_You actually weren't my first choice. No offence baby but you aren't 18 yet and they wouldn't allow me to put you although I must say I put up a rather good fight; Santana was the next best choice." She explained_

"_It's okay Rach just get better."_

"_Are you up to seeing everyone?" Brittany asked running her hand along Rachel's lightly_

"_Not too long though. I'm still very sleepy."_

_Quinn kissed the girl's forehead and whispered "we seriously need to talk"_

_End of Flashback_

Rachel hadn't been home a full day yet when she started busying herself again. School work Quinn understood, glee she could let pass; but the doctor gave her time home for a reason and she refused to take it. It was the weekend Since Rachel had been in the hospital and Quinn was sleeping over. Rachel had just shuffled the cards for their next round of blackjack when she let Quinn know she's going back to work.

"What is it Rach? I don't get it you are working yourself to death you had decent hours before and you were doing just fine with the bills and stuff what is it?"

"Quinn just leave it alone." The brunette replied dealing the cards "Hit or stay?"

"Are you seriously asking me about a fucking car game when I'm trying to talk to you?"

Rachel dropped the cards "Quinn please just leave it alone. I told you it's – "

"WORTH IT? You keep saying it's worth it you passed out not once but twice. Don't even get me started on that cause I still wanna know how the hell you passed out and I didn't know about it. So what is it are you cheating on me or something?"

Rachel scoffed trying to keep the anger in.

"CHEATING ON YOU? do you really think I would CHEAT on you?"

Quinn sighed "No Rach of course not but you're keeping something from me and I want you to talk to me I want you to trust me enough to talk to me and I'm concerned about you. you are exhausted to the point that you are passing out and yet you won't slow down so what is it. Are you trying to hurt yourself? You don't have to work this hard baby you are going to kill yourself if you do. Is that what you want?" Quinn asked her face a mask of anger and fear of the girls answer.

Rachel did say anything. She wanted this to be perfect she wanted it to be good she wanted to be enough. The smaller girl stood up and took item out of her pocket and placed it on the table.

Quinn stared at it shocked. "That's my grandmother's engagement ring."

"I know."

"How'd you get it?"

"She gave it to me. The first time we went there she took me upstairs while you and Santana were in the kitchen. She told me she has never seen you as happy as she had in that moment and she loved seeing you happy and she was glad that I was the one to make you that way. She gave me the ring and told me that the way we are together is what people go through their entire lives looking for and it's what she had with your grandfather. She said that she knows deep down that it's me that has to give this to you. I told her that I don't just wanna be with you I wanna be able to start my life with you and provide for you. I was working that hard so that when we left Lima we could go anywhere you're heart desired. I wanted to be able to give you all you deserved and more. She made me promise her that I would continue to make you happy that's the main thing she wanted for me to continue to keep that smile on your face."

Rachel sat back down and Quinn continued to stare at the ring. She mulled over everything she was just told and after God knows how long she realized that this was the easiest decision she would ever have to make in her life.

"Yes."

Rachel's head popped back up and she looked at the girl "What?"

Quinn left her chair and walked over to where Rachel sat as she kneeled in front of the girl and took her hand.

"Rachel, I love you more than anything in this world and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Regardless of how we live I want to be with you. Baby you need to stop over working yourself because I want to spend my life with you and you need to be alive for that. I love you and yes I will marry you Rachel Barbra Berry." The blonde slid the hand onto her ring finger and kissed her fiancé with so much love that they almost didn't hear Quinn's cell phone ring.

"Quinn your phone."

"Ignore it baby."

"Quinn"

Quinn sighed and took phone out looking at the caller ID. She smiled

"Hey grandma guess what!" Quinn said happily into the phone. Rachel played lazily with the girl's hair as she saw her facial expression changed.

"Daddy? What's wrong?"

**hey well now you know what Quinn's grandma gave Rachel.**

**Let me know what you think**

**specks**


	19. Chapter 18

**hey everyone heres the news chapter let me know what you think. i'm not to confident with how I wrote it but its got all the points I wanted in it. my laptop will be out of commission for a couple days but i will be writing and updating by weekend.**

**Happy Birthday again Ky. and this chapter is dedicated to all of you who wanted me to update asap. theres more to come of course and I have started my plot for the sequal.. so look out for that. they are about 4 or 5 more chapters left in this story so any suggestions make them now.**

**enjoy!**

Nothing to Lose Chapter 18

_**Previously on Nothing to Lose**_

_Quinn sighed and took phone out looking at the caller ID. She smiled_

"_Hey grandma guess what!" Quinn said happily into the phone. Rachel played lazily with the girl's hair as she saw her facial expression changed._

"_Daddy? What's wrong?"_

* * *

Quinn dropped the phone and Rachel had no idea what the hell was wrong.

"Quinn what is it?" The blonde didn't say anything instead she jumped out of her chair and looked at Rachel. Rachel couldn't read her girlfriend's face.

"Q you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

Quinn still refused to answer her as she took up her keys and ran through the door.

"Quinn. Quinn. QUINN!" Rachel said running to the door behind the girl as she got into her car and pulled out of the driveway.

Rachel ran to the end of the driveway trying to stop Quinn but was unsuccessful. The brunette slumped to the floor unsure of what to do. She didn't stay down very long as she ran back to her living room and grabbed her phone.

She looked at Quinn's phone on the floor and new it would be pointless to call her. She dialled Santana's number.

"Berry?"

"S-s."

"Rach I can't understand you speak up."

"Santana, Quinn I – I."

"Rachel I can't understand you. Breathe sweetie please. Breathe and tell me what's wrong?"

The shorter girl tried to relax herself enough to tell Santana what's going on.

"Quinn got a call she didn't say anything but she left. Her cell is here and I dunno where she is."

"Rach, Listen to me Brittany will be there to pick you up. I'm going to go look for Quinn; try to stay calm Rach please. Until we know what's wrong let's just try to find her."

The girls hung up the phone and Rachel put on a long pants jacket, then she grabbed her jacket as well as Quinn's and waited for Brittany to show up. Hoping that her girlfriend was okay.

Santana had an idea where she would find Quinn. She watched Brittany pull out of her drive way and drove to the duck pond. She assumed that's where her friend would end up. Sure enough the blonde's car was parked lopsided at the edge of the pond . Santana parked her car and texted Brittany her location. She jumped out the car and ran up to the figure she saw slumped into the ground.

"Q."

The blonde made no movement to show she acknowledged her friend's presence. Santana kneeled in front of her and looked at her face. The tears fell freely down her face and it red from all the crying.

"Honey, Rachel called me you ran out on her and no one knows what's wrong."

Quinn collapsed into her bestfriend and cried even harder than she was earlier. Santana held onto her as the tears continued to fall. Quinn's tears stopped but she was still having trouble breathing. The brunette didn't know what to do and so she ran her hand through the blondes hair.

"Let it out Quinn. I'm here. Whatever it is it'll be okay. Just let it out babe."

"Quinn." Brittany and Rachel said as they ran towards their girlfriends on the floor.

Quinn tried to calm herself but failed over and over. She look into Santana's eyes with her red ones and whispered.

"Grandma..."

"No."Santana said shaking her head back and Rachel tried to hold up Brittany as she fell to the ground.

"No No NO." Santana yelled as tears fell down her face.

The four girls sat by the pond crying for Lord knows how long. Quinn was the first to actively recover.

"She can't be. SHE CAN'T BE DEAD. I–I–I gotta go." Quinn croaked as she jumped off the ground.

"Quinn where are you going?" Rachel whispered as she followed her girlfriend

Quinn looked back at Rachel.

"No, This is your fault. Why did you have to propose? Grandma would still be alive if it weren't for you. this is all your fault." She said pointing a shaky finger at Rachel

Santana and Brittany watched the interaction through her tears shocked at what they were hearing.

"Quinn I – "

"NO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Quinn said taking the ring off her hand and dropping it by Rachel's feet. She got into her car and sped off not looking back to her bestfriends or her girlfriend.

* * *

Rachel had so many thoughts running through her head that she had no idea she was in her room. After her altercation Santana and Brittany came up to her and held her as she was about to drop from the stress of it all. Santana picked up the ring and placed it into her pocket. Brittany told Santana to go Quinn's and make sure she was okay and Brittany was now helping Rachel into bed as the tears silently fell down her face.

"Come here." Brittany whispered as Rachel settled into the bed next to her and they cried their selves to sleep.

Brittany knew she had to be strong for everyone because the next couple of weeks were going to be the hardest.

* * *

It's Been days since Quinn's dad called her and her world came crashing down. Santana followed her home that night (well morning) and stayed with her as they both cried themselves to sleep.

The next day Quinn's parents came home and started making funeral plans. Over the past few days her mother checked in on her every once in a while as she refused to eat or come out of her room. People have been there to see her but she's mostly been unresponsive. Instead Quinn spent those days crying questioning ever deity she could think of as to why her grandmother had to be taken away from here.

The day before the funeral Santana and Brittany, who along with Quinn would be reading Norma's favourite poem at her funeral. Santana got tired of her, Brittany and Rachel's calls.

Judy had been hesitant to let the girls go up but Santana told her it was to practice for the poem.

The Latina knocked on the door and opened it to see Quinn in bed in her pajamas and tears falling down her cheek.

"You two should be at school." She said hoarsely

"Yea and you should be eating. It's an imperfect world" Santana said sitting on the bed next to her. Quinn hadn't noticed Santana placing the ring she threw away being put on her bed side table.

"What do you want Santana?"

"We are here to see how you're doing Q. She was important to us too you know."

"I KNOW THAT!" she said sitting up tears falling from here again.

"Quinn chill. We are here for you even if you don't want us to be. The three of us aren't going anywhere."

Quinn bowed her head and look at the floor.

"Rach – "

"She's okay. We're all pretty broken up over this and she wants to be here for you but after the incident with the ring she's scared she doesn't want to hurt you any more than you are obviously already hurting."

"I'm sorry."

"She knows that Q; besides if you should be pissed at anyone it should be me." Britanny said standing in front the two on the bed.

"How could it possibly be your fault?" Quinn asked the same time Santana said

"It's No one's fault babe."

"Yes it is my fault actually. Promise you won't get mad but the weekend you introduced Rach to grandma. I noticed something about her was off. I asked he about it and she refused to tell me at first; but when I made a guess as to what was going on she told me everything. I wasn't supposed to say anything cause grandma loved how happy you were . None of us have ever seen you a fraction as happy as Rach makes you and she wanted you to carry on with your happiness. Truth is grandma was sick. She had Hepatocellular carcinoma. That's cancer of the liver. All those times I disappeared it was to take her medication for her and to check up on her she didn't want anyone to worry about her and she made me promise and I can't break a promise. It wasn't Rachel's fault Quinn please don't dump her. I always wished there was something I could do to help her; but she told me not to feel bad she was going to be with grandpa and she just wanted me to promise that we'll be happy." Brittany said in tears.

Quinn let all the information digest. Santana pulled a now crying Brittany into her.

"I just want my grandma back." Quinn whispered

Santana pulled her onto her lap

"I know honey. I do too."

"Why couldn't it be me." Quinn asked

"It was her time Q." Brittany whispered

"I fucked up with Rachel. What if she never wants to talk to me again."

Santana kissed her forehead. "Listen to me, Rachel is hurt she misses grandma too and what you did hurt her; but she's not going anywhere we aren't going anywhere. We're all here, concentrate on saying goodbye to grandma tomorrow and in the end Rachel will be there. That girl loves you and don't you for one second think differently."

Quinn sighed as she dried her eyes and pulled 2 of her bestfriends into a hug. Thoughts of her grandmother and Rachel plaguing her mind.

**so let me know what you think. I know its sad but it'll get better I promise.**

**specks**


	20. Chapter 19

**hey everyone. let me say right now I just finished this chapter and I'm not feeling well so it may have errors and I'm terribly sorry. This wasnt fun for me to write but I hope I did my best on it you can let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy**

Nothing To Lose Chapter 19

"Get up." Kurt said bursting into Rachel's room to find an empty bed

"Hello to you too Kurt, I'm in my bathroom."

"What are you wearing to the funeral?"

Rachel sighed wrapped in her robe and towel around her head like Sandy on Grease (one of my faves) as she walked out into her bedroom to find Kurt searching through her closet

"You have to go." He squealed

"She doesn't want me there Kurt why would she?"

"Uhhhh lets see, she's your bestfriend, she would be there for you regardless, and you should say goodbye to her grandmother."

Rachel spent the last couple of days avoiding Santana and Brittany unaware they were keeping tabs on her via Kurt. She was highly under the impression that Quinn wanted nothing to do with her and she ruined everything. She always ruins everything.

"Do you really think she wants me there?" She nodded her approval as he pulled out a modest looking black dress that will do for the time being.

"I don't get you two. First she blames herself for you blacking out which I'm totally mad at you for by the way, and now you are questioning your bestfriend wanting you to at her grandmother's funeral. What the hell is up with you two?"

Rachel slipped into the dress as he spoke and walked over to him to pull the dress up.

"What are you talking about?"

"I know I haven't been around until recently and we haven't always been friends; but I care about you and something in both of you has changed. She's more relaxed and less uptight and nice and you are actually talking and opening back to yourself. Now you are miserable and I know its cause you and Quinn aren't speaking. So what am I missing?"

Rachel knew eventually Kurt would know he's missing something this thing with Quinn is killing her and though she preferred Santana and Brittany to be there for Quinn she needed someone to talk about everything with. They offered but it felt wrong, it felt like she needed them to look after Quinn when she can't and they understood even if they didn't accept it. All four girls were mourning and she needed to make sure Quinn was going to be okay even if that meant she couldn't be around.

The brunette's mind went back to the message Santana sent her the night her world came crashing down.

**Santana : Quinn's home safely. Don't for one minute think that this is your fault because it isn't. She loves you, she's grieving. Just give her time.**

"Rach, helllllllloooooooooo." Kurt's long sleeved clad hand infront of her face bringing her back to reality.

"What?" She started putting her makeup

"Seriously honey, what am I missing?"

"Fine Kurt you wanna know? You're sworn to secrecy."

Kurt crossed his heart "Cross my heart hope to be made to wear GAP" **(no offense to gap it's just not Kurt's style)** he cringed a bit at that.

"Fine, whatever. Quinn and I – "

A knock on the door interrupted her.

"Guys we have to get going." Blaine said

Rachel finished putting her shoes on and grabbed her purse thanking God for Blaine's impeccable timing.

* * *

Quinn sat between Santana and Brittany both girls determined to be at her sides through the entirety or the service, burial and wake. Her head remained bow staring at her lap from the minute she sat down not bothering to greet anyone or accept any condolences.

"Q, it's starting." Brittany whispered

Both girls held onto one of Quinn's hands. Santana leaned into her and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Is she here?" Quinn asked hoarsely as this was the first thing she said all day.

"Kurt said she would be but I haven't seen her."

"I haven't seen her either but she'll be here." Brittany whispered

Pastor Romero stepped up to the microphone.

"I've known Norma Fabray for 47 years. She was a woman of worth. We went to college together and she met my bestfriend Casper. He said from the day he saw her he would make her his wife and I will admit I doubted him and based on the amount of times she's turned him down I believed I was right. Cas saw something in her worth all the stress, worth going through what he did just to show how much he loved her. When she finally gave him a chance he all but asked her to marry him. Officiating at their wedding was one of the proudest moments in my life and I made Cas promise to me that he would cherish her. What they had many people spend their lives searching high and low for. When Russell was born, Cas made me promise that if anything ever happened to him I would look out for Norma and for Russell. I never told anyone but when Russell died Norma made her promise to take care of me to make sure I would always be happy and she's been the bestfriend I ever had apart from him. At Quinn's baptism Norma told me that that was her little Lucky. She said to me and I quote 'Rome, that's my Lucky Charm right there' she somehow always knew Quinn was destined for greatness. In her eyes Norma had more than one granddaughter. She had three, Quinn, Santana and Brittany."

Santana squeezed Quinn's hand as tears flowed down her face, missing the one person outside of their foursome that she's ever loved.

"Seeing you three grow was such a joy for her it made her heart swell to see what beautiful, intelligent young ladies you became. She always told me her three girls were destined for greatness just wait and see. As Norma's health deteriorated she went through the stages of grief finally settling on acceptance. She knew was confident that her three girls would be good after she was gone and she was confident that they will happy because that's all she's ever wanted. Norma didn't want some big eulogy she wanted us to be happy that she gets to join her Casper again. Her one request was that her three granddaughters read her favorite poem."

As Pastor Romero signaled for the girls to come forward the three stood, Santana holding onto Quinn's hand never letting it go leading the threesome to the microphone Brittany held onto the poem and followed. She set it down in front of them on the pulpit and began to speak.

_Life is not a sure thing_

_It's foolish to think otherwise_

_Love is a privellage_

_Love is sure_

_Love is kind_

_And I will love you_

Brittany let the tears flow freely locking pinkies with Santana behind Quinn in a symbol of reassurance. Santana took a deep breath and went next.

_Life is meant to find you_

_To spend with you_

_To wake every morning and say 'I love you'_

_And I will love you_

Quinn stared at the crowd pushing herself to get through this. The two girls put their recently linked hands on one of her shoulders reassuring her and she sensed the confidence to begin.

_Forgi – _

She stared into a pair of brown orbs that made her stiffen. Santana and Brittany followed her gaze seeing the fourth to their 'crew'. Quinn forgot where she was and what was going on as she no longer just looked into the eyes of the girls but she looked into her soul. Santana gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze and she knew being a Fabray and knowing not to falter in the sights of a crowd continued to stare but recited the part next in the poem. She desperately tried to get her emotions into this song, to let everything she truly felt pour into her words knowing it's what hr grandma would've wanted.

_Forgive my mistakes _

_It's cliché to say but I'm only human_

_Love me for who I am _

_Love me for how I make you feel_

_And I will love you_

Tears filled the blonde's eyes as they remained transfixed on the girl. Tears spilled from rachel's eyes down her cheeks. The emotions of everything hit Quinn like a freight train and she could no longer handle it she buried her face into Santana's neck and Brittany immediately polished off the poem.

_Nothing is guaranteed_

_Nothing is promised _

_But I promise to try_

_I promise to strive_

_I promised I will_

_And I WILL love you._

Judy not one to be outdone by appearances stood to comfort her daughter. The blonde felt the touch of her mother cringing further into the Latina.

"It's okay Q, let me take you back to our seats." Santana whispered as the four of them made heir way to the seats. Quinn nodded as the taller girl attempted to shoot Rachel an apologetic look but was unsuccessful. She was grateful Kurt and Blaine were there as the girl cried into Kurt's shoulder.

* * *

Rachel couldn't hold it anymore. When she saw Quinn look at her it was like she looked deep into her, like she saw her heart and soul. When she saw the tears she felt every pang of hurt the blonde felt. She desperately wanted to comfort the girl but she couldn't not right now. It killed Rachel to not be there for her but she knew she was in good hands. Instead Rachel held the girl's gaze for as long as she could.

Kurt sensed her discomfort and put his hand around her pulling her into him. The girls took their seats and Pastor Romero started to speak again. The brunette mumbled something about needing fresh air and she'll be right back.

"You sure you don't want us to come?" Kurt whispered

She shook her head and made her way outside. The cool air blew against her face drying the remnants of tears. She sat on the stairs of the church trying to let her mind catch up to her heart.

"How long?" a familiar voice asked

Rachel turned to see Blaine making his way to sit next to her drawing her into him.

"How long have you and Quinn been together?" Rachel looked up to him awestruck

"How did you know?"

He smiled at her and said "Don't tell Kurt but his gaydar sucks. But judging by the staring contest you two just took part in it wasn't hard to figure out. I am however surprised that Finn and Sam didn't catch it but what are you gonna do? So how long?"

Rachel felt her eyes prickling with tears again. "Since the lastnight of our Glee camping trip; it doesn't matter anymore she wants nothing to do with me. She doesn't even want me here."

"Rachel listen to me, you are where you are supposed to be. Quinn cares about you it's easy to see that. She's hurting right now and I know you care about her or you wouldn't be hurting this bad over it. Give her time, let her say her goodbyes when she's able she'll come to you."

He gave her another hug

"Can you tell Kurt I'm going home?"

"Do you want me to take you?" he offered

"No, it's not that far and I feel the need to walk."

"Call us if you need anything." He kissed her forehead and watched as she disappeared around the corner.

* * *

_FINALLY _Quinn's mind screamed at her. Pastor Romero was longwinded and he finally shut up long enough that she could make her way to the bathroom without interrupting or anyone making a big fuss about it. Knowing he bestfriends, one or both of them will enter behind her in 3…2…1

"Hey." They said in unison closing the door

"The casket is being taken to the hearse." Brittany added

"You okay?" Santana asked

"I don't know. As I sat there I kept thinking I miss Grandma; but I also thought Grandma would be at how I treated Rachel. I want my grandmother I wish she was here. I wish she would tell me how to fix this what I needed to do." The blonde sank to the ground and the girls followed. Just when she thought she was cried out she felt the tears fall from her face

"I. Miss. My. Grandma. So. Much." She blubbered to no one in particular. Both girls felt the pain she felt and allowed their tears to freefall as well.

A knock on the door sounded through the bathroom followed by the voice of Russell Fabray. "Girls it's time." The man who had yet to shed a tear at his own mother's funeral pushed open the door a crack and his facial expression would've made the three girls cower had they looked up from their crying positions

"QUINN FABRAY, BRITTANY PEARCE AND SANTANA LOPEZ GET OFF THE FLOOR IMMEDIATELY. And stop that crying. Fix yourselves and be outside in two minutes."

The girls scampered off the ground and swiped at their eyes. As he slammed the door behind him.

"Arghhhhhhhh." Quinn let her frustration out as she inspected herself in the mirror. She started towards the church opening the door and looking back to face Santana and Brittany

"Screw this. Grandma wanted me to be happy and when this is over I'm finding Rachel and making things right." Quinn turned on her heels with her girls on her flanks.

It's a pity things don't always turn out as you want.

**sad I know I tried...Let me know what you think.**

**the poem is And I will love you. I wrote it especially for this chapter. I wanted it to be something sweet yet fitting since Norma knows Quinn better than anyone else and she knew that her death would impact the girl as it did.**

**anyways let me know what you thought.**

**specks**


	21. Chapter 20

**hey peeps. I love you guys...just saying. here's you newest chapter of Nothing to lose. there are about 3 more chapters left in this story and I wanna have all done by next weekend so...let me know what you think hope not too many tears were shed for the last chapter but this one should be alot better.. *lets hope***

**enjoy!**

Nothing To Lose Chapter 20

Quinn sat in her room taking her shoes off. She didn't know why she expected to find Rachel after the burial. With all the shit they were going through she's surprised she even showed.

Grateful for her friends being there for her all day so she didn't have to deal alone. She slid out of her dress and into the tub. The warm water she drew up upon entering her room hit her skin like a muscle relaxant destined to bring her to the state of Zen she so longingly desired.

Her hopes to see the brunette still made every nerve ending in her body shiver and the butterflies in her stomach flutter. She thought back to the day's events. Saying goodbye to the only true parental figure she's ever known, seeing the tears she created fall down the eyes of the girl she loves, being berated by the ass of a father she has for shedding tears for her grandmother which she thought was utter horseshit and missing the chance to apologize to Rachel.

Quinn stepped out of the tub and grabbed her towel. As she got into bed she said prayer for her grandmother, kissed the ring that now rested on her necklace with her cross and went to sleep thinking of ways to fix what she screwed up.

* * *

"Quinn welcome back although I didn't expect to see you back so soon." Mr. Schuester said. Quinn Brittany and Santana ran into the teacher on their way to their lockers.

"I figured it's time to get back to my studies. Grandma would want that."

The man nodded

"Well girls can you do me a favor?" He asked

"Sure Mr. S, what's up?" Santana replied

"Come to the auditorium immediately after homeroom."

"We'll be there." Quinn assured him

Mr. Schuester stood at the bottom of the stage watching the three girls make their way down to him.

"Hey girls have a seat. When we heard about you grandmother we wanted to do something for you. we didn't know when you were going to return but still we want you to listen. We know it can ease your pain it will let you know how we feel. The girls nodded as Quinn sat between Santana and Brittany. Her heart skipped a beat as Rachel stepped onto the stage alone in a black skirt and white button down blouse.

The intro started and Rachel locked eyes with Quinn as she started to sing.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed__  
__When you get what you want, but not what you need__  
__When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep__  
__Stuck in reverse_

_And the tears come streaming down your face__  
__When you lose something you can't replace__  
__When you love someone, but it goes to waste__  
__Could it be worse?__  
_

Tears prickled at Rachel's eyes as she tried to get through the chorus as professional as possible. Quinn Santana and Birttany , not so much they allowed the tears to flow freely as Quinn stayed determined not to lose her girl's gaze.

_Lights will guide you home__  
__And ignite your bones__  
__And I will try to fix you_

Brad the pianist played and Rachel wiped tears from her face never once taking her eyes away from Quinn wanting to get her message across.

_And high up above or down below__  
__When you're too in love to let it go__  
__But if you never try you'll never know__  
__Just what you're worth__  
_

_Lights will guide you home__  
__And ignite your bones__  
__And I will try to fix you__  
_

The entire Glee club Kurt and Blaine included made their way onto the stage all dressed in black and white standing behind Rachel each with a white rose which were Norma's favourite. Kurt handed one to Rachel and Mr. Schuester handed the girls in the audience one each, as the entire glee club continued.

_Tears stream down on your face__  
__When you lose something you cannot replace__  
__Tears stream down on your face__  
__And I..._

_Tears stream down on your face__  
__I promise you I will learn from my mistakes__  
__Tears stream down on your face__  
__And I...__  
_

Rachel stepped forward tears falling down her face putting all her emotion into the final lines.

_Lights will guide you home__  
__And ignite your bones__  
__And I will try to fix you_

As the final notes played there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Quinn never took her hazel eyes off Rachel but instead she started to get up to go to her. Rachel shook her head slightly and ran off the stage. Quinn sank back into the seat as her heart broke.

One by one the Glee kids, Kurt, Blaine and Mr Schuester handed the roses to Quinn and gave her their condolences as they went their separate ways. As the teacher left he handed the troika their late slips and left them in the auditorium.

The silence was broken as Quinn jumped out of her seat and started pacing.

"UGH, I _NEED _TO FIX THIS." She yelled

"I know." Santana said watching her bestfriend pace.

"Will you help me?" Quinn whispered stopping to stand in front the two of them with her insecurities seeping to the surface.

"You know we will.' Brittany answered standing to take Quinn in her arms.

* * *

As the science teacher made her way into the class for the afternoon portion of the day Rachel slipped into her seat next to the empty seat Brittany usually occupies. She glanced over at said seat figuring she and Santana took Quinn home since the trio disappeared after the auditorium.

Rachel sighed memories from a couple of hours earlier flooded her mind.

"Sorry I'm late." Brittany said filing in as Mrs. Fanton was about to begin teaching. The blonde sat next to her and squeezed her hand lightly.

"Hey Rach."

"Hey." The brunette whispered "What's with the guitar?"

"Lord Tubbington has been playing it so Mr. Schue restrung it for me." Sometimes Brittany made no sense but Rachel always knew there was method to her madness so she nodded and decided to drop it.

"Are you okay?" After this morning I mean." Brittany asked

"Yeah what about Q- you, are you okay?" Rachel replied

"I'll be better when I get home." Brittany replied

To say that she was paying attention would've been a lie. Rachel couldn't get Quinn off her mind. She was yet to talk to the girl and seeing her, singing to her, letting her know exactly how she felt had been emotionally draining. Like Brittany said which she totally agreed with she couldn't wait to get home. She had spoken to Mr. Figgins after the passing of Quinn's grandmother and gotten time off as there was so much going on.

The red notification light from Brittany's Blackberry brought her out of her mind. Her lab partner was no stanger to using the device during science, (hell before all of this stuff happened she would be the main one the blonde would be speaking to) the oddity occurred when Brittany took the guitar up and started strumming. The entire class turned in her direction with astonished looks on their faces. In tune with the guitar was the same strumming coming from the door. Rachel raised her head as both Quinn and Santana made their way in the room and Quinn started to sing.

_Come up to meet ya, tell you I'm sorry__  
__You don't know how lovely you are__  
__I had to find you, tell you I need ya__  
__And tell you I set you apart_

Quinn walked through the room playing and singing as Brittany stood up not once faltering and back up creating space for Quinn.

_Tell me your secrets, and nurse me your questions__  
__Oh lets go back to the start__  
__Running in circles, coming in tails__  
__Heads on a science apart_

Rachel swiped at the tears struggling to come from her face. As Quinn walked right up to her and smiled as she started the chorus. Brittany and Santana joined in offering their vocals.

_Nobody said it was easy__  
__It's such a shame for us to part__  
__Nobody said it was easy__  
__No one ever said it would be this hard__  
__Oh take me back to the start__  
_

Quinn took the guitar from around her neck and placed it on the floor allowing the other two to provide the music as she took Rachel's hand and continued to sing.

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures__  
__Pulling the puzzles apart__  
__Questions of science, science and progress__  
__Do not speak as loud as my heart _

Quinn hit her chest lightly over her heart then placed her hand over Rachel's

_And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me__  
__Oh and I rush to the start__  
__Running in circles, chasing tails__  
__Coming back as we are_

Santana and Brittany joined in for the chorus again smiling at their friends.

_Nobody said it was easy__  
__Oh it's such a shame for us to part__  
__Nobody said it was easy__  
__No one ever said it would be so hard__  
__I'm going back to the start_

_Ooooohhhhhhh__  
__Ooooohhhhhhh__  
__Ooooohhhhhhh__  
__Ooooohhhhhhh_

"Rach, I'm so so sorry. Is there anyway you can forgive me?"

Quinn grabbed both her hands and searched her eyes trying to read them.

"Quinn Fabray you are so crazy. There's nothing to forgive." Rachel whispered Quinn rested her forehead against the brunette's.

"I'm crazy for you." Quinn said

Someone cleared their throat and the girls turned their heads towards the noise.

"You're forgetting something doofuss." Santana said

"I didn't forget." Quinn said taking something out of her jeans pocket and got on her knees.

"Rach, we didn't really get it right the first time and I wanna make it right Santana brought the ring back to my house and I wore it around my neck ever since. Today I figured if I'm going to make this right I wanna do it perfect. So I got my own promise ring. I know it's not much and it can't compare to what my grandma gave you but I want it to mean just as much or even more. I was wrong for what I did and I promise that if you take me back I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

Rachel looked down at the two rings and took Norma's and slipped it onto Quinn's hand while Quinn did the same to her as she stood up and took the girl's lips into her.

"Yes!" Santana hissed as she dropped her guitar and pulled Brittany into her.

"Excuse me. This is a class room and while I'm all for young love, rainbow power and all that other stuff I have a class to teach." Mrs. Fanton said reminded all four girls that they weren't alone.

Shocked faces, camera phones and believe it or not a camcorder was pointed in their direction. Rachel ducked her head into Quinn's neck and laughed too happy to care about anything else.

"May we be excused?" Brittany asked

"As long as you two with the guitars will leave do what ever you want."

"Jewfro, get rid of the camcorder the rest of you shows over, you heard  
Mrs Fanton this is a fucking classroom sit down and learn something." Santana said grabbing Brittany's bag and her guitar making her way to the door.

Quinn followed suit grabbing Rachel's bag and her guitar then grabbing her fiancé's hand as they left the teacher's classroom.

"You guys do know that video will be viral by the time the bell rings." Santana said stopping the foursome in their tracks.

Rachel turned to look at Quinn's facial expression. "Who cares. I got my girl back and I'm going to tell _them _tonight anyway. By the way San I may need a place to stay."

"Quinn, you don't have to you know." Rachel said concern crowding her face."

The blonde kissed her lips and pulled back ever too soon.

"The quicker I do it Rach, the sooner I could do that whenever I want."

"Well if you need to you'll stay with me." Rachel said as her smile broadened

"Are you sure? Wont Leroy mind?"

Rachel shrugged "It's not like he actually talks to me and you are over there all the time so it really wouldn't matter. He probably thinks you already do. He came home drunk lastnight asking where the blonde one was. By the way Q, clever singing The Scientist during Science class"

"That was my idea. you know to capture the irony" Brittany said

They laughed and Quinn kissed her girl's hand.

"Guess I'm coming out tonight."

"No Q, _we're _coming out tonight. I wouldn't want you to go through that alone; and before you say anything my mind is made up I'm coming with you and there's nothing you can say to change my mind."

"Welcome back Berry!" Santana said

"Thanks San, It's good to be back." She said poking out her tongue.

"God I missed you so much." Quinn said kissing her again.

"Let's get out of here the bell's gonna ring and you two have some heavy stuff to prepare for. By the way San and I will be a phone call away if you need us."

"Thanks guys." Quinn replied

For the first time since her grandmother's death even though it wasn't that long ago, Quinn felt at peace. This is what her grandmother would've wanted.

**I got inspiration for this chapter weeks ago from Kyloo my buddy. Thanks alot hun. the songs were both by Coldplay. Rachel and the Gleeks sang - Fix You, while Quinn, Santana and Brittnay did The Scientist. So the girls are back together and are coming out how will that go hmmmmmmmmm...wait for it.**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**Specks**


	22. Chapter 21

**ahhhh...hey guys, I'm not too confident with this chapter but enjoy. this one is drama filled hope the drama was enoug. thanks for all the wonderful reviews and alerts you guys I love you so much:)**

**Enjoy!**

Nothing to Lose Chapter 21

"Are you ready for this?" Rachel asked as Quinn pulled into the driveway. Her father's car was sitting there. The angry red making her scared of the entire situation; but knowing she can't run away from it.

"I'm ready. I love you Rach. Regardless of what happens in here this evening I love you and I'm choosing you."

"I love you too Quinn and I won't leave your side." Rachel said.

Quinn started to hyperventilate a bit. The weight of it all became too much for her until Rachel grabbed her hand. Calm flowed through her and she smiled.

"Let's do this babe." Quinn replied and opened her door.

Rachel met her at the head of the car and grabbed her hand again.

"Breathe, I'm right here."

The girls walked to the door slowly and made their way to the doorstep. Quinn unlocked and opened allowing Rachel to enter before her. As the door was closed Quinn stiffened. She took a deep breath and her and Rachel walked into the kitchen.

Russell and Judy sat at the dining table arms folded. Well his were folded. Judy's head was down and her hands sat in her lap. Rachel tensed and attempted to take her hand out of Quinn's. The blonde tightened her grip.

"Sit Down." Russell demanded.

"No" Quinn replied quietly now noticing the small stack of papers on the desk.

"Quinnie,"

"NO. YOU WILL NOT TALK TO HER." He shouted at his wife. "How could you do this to your family?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked highly confused.

He took the papers and threw them on the table towards Quinn and Rachel. Rachel took the first glance down at the papers, photos of her and Quinn in the class room kissing, another of Quinn on one knee with the rings in her hand and others of similar stance.

"How did you get these?" Quinn asked _damn those nosy idiots at school _she thought

"So you aren't denying it?" he asked

"Why would I? You can obviously see this is real."

"So we raise you right and you go and become some dyke?"

"I am not your little girl anymore and quite frankly I'm glad I am coming out cause guess what _daddy_ I hate you. I hate everything you are about. I hate what you make my mother go through and I hate the control you have had over me over the years. It ends today. I love Rachel and you or no one else will ever take that away from me."

Russell stood from his chair and stomped over to the girls Quinn freed her hand and stood in front of Rachel.

"YOU DO NOT COME INTO MY HOUSE AND SPEAK TO ME LIKE THIS. WHAT HAVE YOU ALLOWED THIS WHORE TO DO TO YOU?"

Anger burst into Quinn as she slapped her Russell in the face as hard as she could. Judy jumped out her chair as Russell back handed Quinn. The blonde stumbled over as Rachel caught her steadying her. Rachel folded her hand and punched Russell as hard as she could in the nose causing him to stagger.

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE BUT HIT HER AGAIN AND I _WILL _HURT YOU." Rachel yelled

"GET OUT!" Russell yelled. "TAKE THIS WHORE AND GET YOUR FAGGY SELF OUT OF MY HOUSE."

"Russell, please." Judy walked behind him pleading. His anger boiled over and he punched Judy in the face.

"DO NOT SPEAK BACK TO ME JUDY." Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand aand held on tight.

"Quinnie." Judy whispered.

"I'm setting the timer. I want you out of my house in 30 minutes." With that he walked away. Quinn's mother stood there holding her face giving the girls a pain filled look.

"JUDY." He shouted causing the older blonde to turn and walk away without a glance back. Quinn pulled Rachel's hand leading her to her bedroom.

As they entered Rachel took in the unfamiliar room. The walls were plain and not at all decorated. Quinn packed her laptop, and some clothes.

"Do you need any help?" Rachel asked.

"No thanks babe, I'm finished, are you ready?"

Rachel grabbed one of the bags and headed to the door. Quinn followed her but stopped heading back to her drawer. She took an old leather book out and stuffed it into her Cheerio bag. Without one look back Quinn and Rachel walked away from _that _house, and for Quinn from _that_ life.

* * *

Leroy sat at the table drink in hand. Rachel opened the door bags in hand followed by Quinn.

"Hi." Rachel whispered to the man.

"Hello girls. How was school?" He slurred

"Good. Quinn is going to be staying here."

"Who?" he asked taking a swig.

"I am." The blonde replied.

Leroy simply laughed.

"Aren't you living here already?" he asked smiling widely

"I am." She grinned

"Now that's settled we're going to our room. Are you going out?" Rachel asked

"Yes I am."

_How this man gets pissed; but yet is sober enough to go to work I will never know._ Rachel thought.

The girls headed to _their _room placing the bags on the ground. Quinn exhaled loudly and sat on the bed.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Rachel asked sitting next to her.

"Surprisingly Rach, I'm great I feel relieved actually. Although I'm going to have to look for a job."

Quinn grabbed the brunette's hand and pulled her to her lap.

"Baby, it's okay. You don't have to I can take care of us for now and when we go off to college I will make sure we are okay."

Quinn stroked her back.

"Rach, you already had enough stress with work. I will get a job and at least help you."

Rachel got off her girlfriend's lap and pulled her up.

"Quinn you've been through a lot. So for now let's get some dinner and not talk about work or anything important tonight. I just want to be here for you and I want you to let go of this stressful day."

The girls made their way to the kitchen fixing a quick dinner.

* * *

"Take a shower with me?" Rachel asked

"You want me to?"

Without words Rachel pulled Quinn into her, capturing her lips with hers. She slid her hand under her shirt skirting it along her soft pale skin. The brunette smiled at the moan that the blonde emitted. She broke the kiss and removed her girl's shirt. They'd never seen each other naked so they were both a bit shy with everything.

Quinn removed her shirt as well as Rachel took her bra off. Her breath hitched at the sight of the blonde's perfect breast. Quinn was led into the shower as the water was started and clothes were removed. The smaller girl grabbed her body wash and began lathering Quinn.

As they finished their shower the girls got dried and headed to the bed; not bothering to put any clothes on at Rachel's request.

"You're beautiful you know that?" Rachel asked as she pulled her naked girlfriend into her on the bed.

"Baby, you're beautiful I love your body. I love you so much I finally feel at home here with you."

"I want you to feel at home Quinn as long as I'm with you I feel at home and I want you to feel the same way."

Quinn turned in Rachel's arms to look her in the eye. Rachel brought her lips down to Quinn pausing before they reached their destination. Brown orbs searched hazel and they closed the distance.

As the kiss broke, Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear between her ragged breaths

"Quinn, I want you."

"You have me Rach." She whispered back trying to catch hers as well.

"No Q, I want tonight to be the night."

The blonde sat up slightly and looked down on her girlfriend.

"Are you sure? We don't have to."

"I'm sure Quinn, I love you and I want to make love to you. I want to get pass what happened and I want my first real time to be with you. I want to share myself with you."

"I want to share myself with you too Rach."

Rachel pulled Quinn on top of her and planted her lips onto hers. Their tongues danced for dominance as their naked bodies melted into each other. Waves of wetness hit both girls as the weight of what they were about to do crashed down on them.

"I have no idea what I'm doing." Quinn whispered

"Neither do I; but I want to experiment this with you."

With that Quinn put her right hand on Rachel's left breast and squeezed causing a loud moan and an extra set of wetness to coat the slits of both girls.

Rachel attached her lips to the girl's hardening nipples swirling her tongue around it. Fascination grew within her as she explored the taste of the girl's breast as well as the reaction she was receiving. Rachel flipped them over and took the other nipple into her mouth and bit down slightly. Quinn moaned louder and bucked her hips allowing her wetness to touch Rachel. The brunette put her knee at the apex of Quinn's thighs and felt the juices dripping on it.

She searched the eyes as silently asking for permission to go further.

A nod was issued and her hand trailed to the opening of the shorter girl's glistening pussy.

"If you need me to just say stop okay Quinn?"

"Okay."

Rachel put one finger at the entrance coating it with the slick juices found there. She took the finger out and put it to her mouth earning a groan from the girl. She put her finger back there and pushed it in slowly. Quinn stiffened beneath her and she stopped her menstruations. The brunette lowered her body onto Quinn's and kissed her gently.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Go slow okay?"

Rachel started to move her finger slowly in and out of Quinn. The pain subsided as pleasure entranced both girls.

"Faster Rach."

The brunette complied moving her finger faster.

"Can I add another?" she asked tentatively

"Yes."

Rachel took her hand out and Quinn immediately felt the loss. Two fingers were plunged into her and Rachel started up again.

"Faster Rach, please I need you to go faster." Quinn pleaded as she bucked her hips trying to match Rachel thrust for thrust.

"Anything you want baby." Rachel whispered in Quinn's ear.

Rachel ran her finger along Quinn's nipple and attached her lips to the other while thrusting faster into the blonde.

"Oh God Rach." A coiling took over Quinn's body. Rachel felt her pussy walls tighten around her fingers as she thrust faster.

"Cum for me Quinn, cum for me baby." She bit down on the nipple and Quinn screamed as her climax hit her like a ton of bricks. Rachel helped Quinn ride out her orgasm then pulled the blonde's sweat sheathed body into her.

"I love you Quinn."

"I love you too Rach. Can I ask something of you Rach?"

"Anything Quinn."

"Can I eat you?"

"I wanted tonight to be about you."

"I know and this is something I want to do."

Without words Rachel pulled Quinn's face in for a kiss. The blonde deepened the kiss then travelled down to her collarbone. She sucked on the skin there, ran her tongue over one of the girls breast and continued down until she got to the wet folds of Rach's core.

Quinn marveled at the beauty of it and whispered. "Beautiful." She kissed the area where the clit was situated and ran her tongue along the length of the folds. She plunged her tongue into Rachel's pussy and marveled as Rachel's hips came up to meet her mouth.

With a moan she held down the girl's hips and allowed her tongue to dart around the clit. She looked the girl in the eye and brought a finger to the folds.

With a nod from her girlfriend she gained permission to enter the folds and pushed her finger gently into Rachel.

A loud moan escaped and she pushed in and out of her licking her clit as she added another finger; never taking her eyes off Rachel she entered another finger and felt the brunette clench around her.

'God Quinn, I'm gonna, I'm Cumming."

Quinn bit down gently on her clit and Rachel came undone. As she rode out her orgasm Quinn crawled up to her and plunged her juice covered tongue into her girlfriend's sharing the taste with her.

"That was amazing." Rachel said trying to catch her breath. Quinn lay next to her and pulled her into her body.

"Yes it was. Are you okay, did I hurt you?" Quinn asked

"I'm perfectly fine Quinn. Thank you for waiting until I was ready."

Quinn kissed her forehead.

"It was well worth the wait."

**Hey so there it is let me know what you think. More drama to come I promise but for now enjoy the little lemon **

**Hope their first time turned out to be how you guys expected it.**

**Specks**


	23. Chapter 22

**here's the next chapter guys. READ AND REVIEW lemme know what you think. please excuse any typos i'm very sorry but i hope you guys like it.**

**ENJOY**

Nothing To Lose Chapter 22

"Babe, we're home." Quinn yelled as she entered the house with Brittany. Rachel and Santana walked out the kitchen with four glasses.

"Hey, how was work?" Rachel asked as she shared a chaste kiss with the blonde. Brittany grabbed a cup from Santana and she and Quinn plummeted to the couch.

"Tired?" Santana asked

"Tired no." Brittany started

"Hungry yes." Quinn finished.

"So we're going to eat then study?"

"If we must." Quinn replied fanning herself with her hand.

"I'm afraid my dramatics are rubbing off on you Quinn Fabray" Rachel laughed as she disappeared into the kitchen.

"I bet that's not the only thing you been rubbing off on her." Santana whispered

Couple days after she moved in with the Berrys Quinn and Brittany got jobs at Sweet Treats a popular candy store in Lima. Finals were almost finished and the girls were studying for their last exam. Julliard contacted Rachel and Brittany with their early acceptances into Julliard providing they kept their GPAs up. Santana was accepted into Cornell doing law. She and Brittany were leaving 3 weeks into summer to settle somewhat into the apartment they were sharing with Quinn and Rachel. So far, Quinn had one acceptance from Berkley; she refused to move that far from Rachel so she patiently waited to hear from NYU, and Columbia. Rachel had her college fund to help make up the tuition for college but she was preparing to take out student loans. Brittany was in a similar situation so they both were going to talk to their student advisor when they got to New York. Santana's parents were financing her education to her dismay. She would've preferred not to have it that way since their relationship was a little strained. Quinn ad no idea how she was going to pay for school even if she were accepted anywhere. Rachel kept breathing words of encouragement; but that only got you so far.

"Let's eat" Rachel said placing the pizza on the coffee table and settling in next to Santana on the carpeted floor.

"So how was your day?" Brittany asked

"I spent the day with Berry, how do you think it went?"

"Hey you said you didn't mind helping me alphabetize sheet music."

"And I didn't, but who does that?"

"Rachel' Quinn and Brittany said in unison. Laughter filled the room as Rachel pouted.

"Come on babe, you know we're kidding."

"Whatever." She replied with a smile playing at her lips

After dinner the four girls started studying or at least they tried to.

"Why do they assume we'll need this shit later on in life? Like A+B=33 makes any sense." Santana complained for the 1000th time

"It does San, you're just hardheaded."

"Bite me Q."

"Rach."

Rachel leaned into Santana and bit her shoulder.

"What the fuck Berry."

The shorter smiled at her friend.

"Be nice and you won't be bitten."

"We are too much alike Rach."

"Yeah you are." Brittany said

Quinn's phone brought their playful banter to a halt. The blonde looked at the number as 69 boyz's Tootsie Roll blared. The three remaining girls stood and started dancing.

_**Hello**_

_**Speaking, who is this?**_

_**What can I do for you?**_

The blood rushed from Quinn's face causing Rachel to slid to the chair next to her followed by Santana and Brittany. A tear slid down her face as she listened on.

"Quinn what is it?" Rachel whispered

_**I am, when and where is it?**_

_**Okay thank you Mr. CarMicheal I'll see you then.**_

Quinn hung up the phone and looked at the six worried eyes looking at her.

"Baby, what is it?"

"That was-" before she could finish her sentence Buckcherry's - Crazy Bitch blasted through the air.

Brittany handed her the phone

_**Sup**_

_**Yes this is she**_

_**Hello Mr. CarMicheal **_

_**When and where**_

_**I'll be there**_

Santana hung up and looked at Quinn

"You too?" the blonde asked

"Yup."

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Brittany asked

Quinn's phone rang again.

Rachel let out a frustrated sigh

_**Hello?**_

_**Yes actually they are right here**_

_**Yeah of course**_

_**Alright goodbye again**_

Quinn sat shocked.

"Lemme guess-" Santana said

"Yeah them too." Quinn replied

"Us WHAT?" Rachel asked

"The four of us are going to Grandma F's last will and testament reading on Monday at 4pm." Santana replied

"Are you serious?" Brittany asked

"Very, that was Mr. Carmicheal and the four of us need to be there.

Rachel watched Quinn's facial expression

"Wow, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine Rach"

"Maybe our study session should end on account of recent events."

"Only if Q wants to." Brittany stated

"No we really don't have to. It's our final exam and we still aren't fully prepared. I'll deal, let's just get through this."

"Damn." Santana said

"What?" Rachel replied

"I was hoping we could stop."

* * *

"What do you think they want with us?" Rachel asked as the four girls pulled into Mr. Carmicheal's office. Santana picked the other three up in the morning for their final exam agreeing to let Rachel drive to the office.

"I have no idea."

"Well whatever it is babe we are here for you." Brittany whispered from the backseat with Santana.

"Thanks guys."

Rachel pulled into the small parking lot of Mr. CarMicheal's office to see a car they all recognized.

"Oh shit." Santana said

"Guys it'll be okay." Quinn replied "Let's just do this."

Rachel parked the car and the four girls exited. Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand and squeezed.

"It's going to be okay babe; you have us here with you."

"Thanks."

They walked through the entrance and up to the lady sitting at the receptionist desk. Rachel got the other three girls to change into semi formal clothes for the meeting unsure of what to wear but knowing for sure that a cheerios uniform wouldn't be appropriate.

"Hello, I'm Santana Lopez, this is Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry and Brittany Pierce we're here to see Mr. CarMicheal."

"Yes Ms. Lopez straight through this door the other parties are here already."

"Thank you."

As they walked to the door Quinn squeezed Rachel's hand causing her to squeeze back. Brittany knocked on the door. They entered the door making Russell Fabray jump out of his seat.

"What the hell is _she _doing here?"

"Mr. Fabray please calm down."

"Calm down? What is this disappointment of a daughter and her disgrace of a girlfriend doing here?" he asked outraged.

Santana lunged towards Russell only to be surprisingly stopped by Rachel.

"Calm to fuck down S." Rachel whispered.

"How dear you use that kind of language in my presence, you ignominy."

"DO. NOT. SPEAK. TO. HER. LIKE. THAT."

"Quinn Fabray do not shout at your father."

Quinn laughed darkly at what Judy said.

"He stopped being my father a long time ago."

With that the room fell silent and Mr. CarMichel took that opportunity to speak.

"Can we please all have a seat and get through the reading of the will please."

Everyone took a seat, Russell making a show to pull his and Judy's chair away from Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Brittany. Mr. CarMicheal held the documents in his hands and began to read.

* * *

_I Norma Fabray thus declare this to be my last Will and Testament. My assets such as my house and vehicles shall be liquidated to facilitate the payment of any outstanding bills. _

_To my son I give you this letter. _

_To my loving adopted granddaughters Santana M. Lopez and Brittany S. Pierce I give to you $500, 000 each which will be made accessible to you both on your graduation from high school. Spend it wisely and thank you for blessing my life with so much happiness and love. Keep each other safe and happy, always._

_To Rachel B. Berry even though I recently met you I saw something in you that I saw in my late husband (well I guess we're both late now) I saw immediately what Quinn sees in you and I give you $400,000 to be accessed on your graduation day. Remember the conversation we had on the day I met you, I want you to keep that promise to me. Keep my girls safe and know that you four belong together both as spouses and as friends._

_To Quinn L. Fabray, Lucky I love you with my everything. I hope by now you would've made up with Rachel (yes I assumed that you messed up somehow but you fixed because you're smart). Lucky I want you to truly be happy and for you, Rachel is that happiness you light up at just the mention of her name and after all you've been through you deserve to be happy. Remember you're promise to me and get your happiness never let anyone deter you from it. I leave you my sweet Lucky 1.2 million dollars to be accessed on your 18__th__ birthday as well as I declare you the executive of my estate. You have become a wonderful young woman and I'm sorry I won't be there to see you marry that girl, or have your own kids. You'll be great Lucky. I love you._

_Signed_

_Norma G Fabray, April, 2011_

* * *

The four girls sat there astonishment on their faces. Tears cascaded down their cheeks until a noise woke them out of their stupor.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? WHERE DID THIS MONEY COME FROM AND WHY DID THEY GET EVERYTHING." Russell bellowed holding the letter in his hand.

"What does the letter say Russell?" Judy asked cowardly

He handed her the letter and she read it out loud.

* * *

_Dear Russell,_

_ If you are reading this letter then it means I passed on. I failed you Russell as a mother I failed you. I thought you father and I taught you right; but we allowed you to go by the wayside and the way you've treated Judy and Quinn is appalling. To them I apologize for not doing right by you._

_I saw the type of man you became, nothing like your father or me for that matter and I refused to tell you about the family money. Coming onto later years I saw your selfishness and when I tried to talk to you about it you threatened taking my granddaughter away from me and I decided you weren't worthy of the family legacy or the family name._

_I'm sorry it had to end this way but hopefully you will learn to do right by your wife and I urge you to make up with Quinn because you will live to regret it if you don't._

_Regards_

_Mom_

* * *

"Oh Russell I'm so sorry."

Russell's face turned beet red with anger making Rachel pull Quinn in protectively and Santana sitting forward if she needed to.

"SHUT UP JUDY. This is outrageous How can she leave family money I not know about by the way and give it to these four bitches?"

Brittany jumped out of her chair, Santana tried to hold her back but she pushed her off.

"HOW DARE YOU. For years, YEARS you mother was sick and did you even check? How many times since you moved out for college have you called your mother for more than just money. Did you know she cried her eyes out every night on the last week before she died because she was scared to leave Quinn in your clutches?" Brittany's face turned red as the anger subsided and the entire room looked at her shocked.

Russell smirked an evil smirk and looked at Quinn. "Quinnie, when's you 18th birthday?"

Quinn's face turned pale at what he was insinuating.

"That's right; technically I'm still your legal guardian and as such I'm ordering you to move back home."

Brittany, Santana and Rachel stood in front of Quinn.

"Guys, it's okay, I'm turning 18 in 4 months _Russell; _but one thing Grandma and I started taking care of before she died was this." She took the papers from Mr. CarMicheal and handed them to the man she once called daddy.

"What's this?" Russell asked, smile wiped off his face as he read the documents.

**HAHA i know y'all will kill me for this cliff hanger but it'll be worth it...next chapter is the last last lassstttttttttt...but be prepared for the sequel name will be reveled next chapter...River no spoilers please :P**

**Question for my readers...are you guys happy with where the story went?**

**Specks**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey Hey Hey, here's the final chapter... tell me what you think and It's been awesome having all you lovely readers and reviewers and this chapter is dedicated to my buddy River (bet you didnt see this coming) and also to my awesome bestfriend Banks (Happy birthday boo) on to the story**

**Enjoy!**

Nothing To Lose Chapter 23

_December 24__th__ 2011_

"_Hey grandma." Quinn said as she walked through the door. Norma walked out the living room to greet her favorite person in the entire world._

"_Lucky how are you young one?" she replied hugging the younger blonde in the foyer. A smile graced the older woman's face as she pulled back._

"_Who is he?"_

_Quinn looked at her grandmother confused._

"_Merry Christmas to you too, what are you talking about grandma?"_

"_Merry Christmas. Come on Lucky, that 100 watt grin you're sporting, you're glowing plus Santana told me you were seeing someone._

"_I'm going to kill Lopez. Let's sit down."_

"_Oh God, you aren't pregnant are you?"_

_The younger blonde's eyes popped out of her sockets._

"_No grandma, stop jumping to conclusions please."_

"_Fine Lucky, so who is he?"_

_Quinn mumbled something incoherently._

"_What was that Lucky?"_

"_I said it's not a he." Quinn clarified gauging her grandmother's reaction to the news._

_The older blonde's face turned from shock to something Quinn couldn't read._

"_I can't believe it." She said_

"_Grandma I-"_

"_It's okay Lucky, so tell me all about her. What's her name?"_

_The older woman's reaction to the news was definitely not what Quinn expected; but she was excited to finally be able to open up to someone in her family about Rachel and exactly how she felt; especially since she would need help if her plan was going to work. What she didn't realize is all Norma wished for was a chance to see her Lucky Charm happy._

"_Her name is Rachel, Rachel Berry."_

"_Is that the lovely young lady with the beautiful voice?"_

"_Yea that's her. I love her grandma I really do."_

"_Well Lucky it's obvious that she makes you happy. When do I get to meet the young lady who took the heart of my lovely granddaughter?"_

"_Maybe next a weekend next month?"_

"_I hope so, judging by what Santana said you are how you young people say whipped?"_

_Quinn blushed at her grandma's use of the word._

"_I guess you can say that, by the way there's something I want to talk to you about; and I wanna do it before I leave to go back into school."_

"_Lucky you should know you can talk to me about anything you want no matter what it is."_

* * *

_**Previously on Nothing To Lose…**_

"SHUT UP JUDY. This is outrageous How can she leave family money I not know about by the way and give it to these four bitches?"

Brittany jumped out of her chair, Santana tried to hold her back but she pushed her off.

"HOW DARE YOU. For years, YEARS you mother was sick and did you even check? How many times since you moved out for college have you called your mother for more than just money. Did you know she cried her eyes out every night on the last week before she died because she was scared to leave Quinn in your clutches?" Brittany's face turned red as the anger subsided and the entire room looked at her shocked.

Russell smirked an evil smirk and looked at Quinn. "Quinnie, when's you 18th birthday?"

Quinn's face turned pale at what he was insinuating.

"That's right; technically I'm still your legal guardian and as such I'm ordering you to move back home."

Brittany, Santana and Rachel stood in front of Quinn.

"Guys, it's okay, I'm turning 18 in 4 months _Russell; _but one thing Grandma and I started taking care of before she died was this." She took the papers from Mr. CarMicheal and handed them to the man she once called daddy.

"What's this?" Russell asked, smile wiped off his face as he read the documents.

* * *

_**On to the show…**_

"I'm sure a smart person such as yourself is able to read." She said smiling.

He read the documents and his face turned purple. Everyone thought he was on the verge of a stroke.

Rachel grabbed Quinn's hand trying to get the blonde's attention.

"What is it Quinn?"

"Remember for Christmas these two I call parents shipped me off to grandma's house and certain persons who shall remain nameless decided it was okay to tell her I was seeing someone causing me to come out to her?"

"Yeah I remember all of this." Rachel replied

"Well when I was with grandma I decided to ask her about an idea I've been having for almost a year now, when you and I got together that's when I decided that I had to do it so we could start our lives together."

"What is it Q?" Brittany asked

"Papers to become emancipated."

Judy's eyes rose in shock and tears fell from her eyes as she heard this.

"Too bad you won't be able to be emancipated isn't it Quinnie?"

The room looked at Russell who stood there with the fucking grin back on his face.

"And why wouldn't she?" Rachel asked

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME, YOU BITCH."

"MR. FABRAY I employ you to calm down or I'll have you throw from my office." Mr. CarMicheal said.

"She won't be able to be emancipated because there's no way in hell I'm singing these papers and since my bitch of a mother so conveniently died before she could do anything about them I can simply choose not to sign these papers and keep this little whore in my clutches for another 4 months." He said with an evil laugh.

All four girls charged at Russell unfortunately being unable to get to him fast enough. He did however get hit across the face by someone causing the entire room to stand still.

"RUSSELL ALEXANDER FABRAY, I HAVE PUT UP WITH MANY THINGS FROM YOU; BUT THIS? THIS IS THE WORST." Judy's hand trembled with anger mixed with fear.

"You entire life that woman has done everything she can for you, and to hear how you see her how you treat you daughter. Sure, I don't like how Quinn turned out but does that mean you have to treat her the way you are? Quinn I can't accept your liking women but I will sign the papers because I want you to be happy. It's not much I know, but it's better than I have ever given you."

"JUDY DON'T YOU DARE." Russell bellowed pulling her hand. No one saw when Mr. CarMicheal called for security to escort the enraged man outside.

He fought against the security.

"Call the cops for him Oneil." Mr. CarMicheal said

The dark skinned man nodded and walked with the man outside.

Judy took the forms up from the floor and signed them.

"I'm sorry I was such a horrible mother Quinn; maybe this will be the best thing for you I hope you find the happiness you deserve with _her._"

Quinn could see her mother was struggling. So she decided to say a small thank you and allowed the tears to fall from her face. Rachel pulled her girlfriend into her and held her. Judy watched the interaction and grabbed her bag walking up to Quinn and Rachel. Santana and Brittany ok defensive stance ready to pounce.

"Take care of her for me."

Rachel nodded and with that Judy walked out.

* * *

_**Epilogue **_

"Babe we're gonna be late" Quinn yelled from downstairs.

"I'm coming Quinn relax." Rachel said "Is my dad here?"

She wanted to tell him goodbye one more time. He took the news of Rachel leaving for New York pretty well and she wanted to make sure he'll be okay.

"I'm right here Rach."

"Hey dad, Quinn and I are leaving today."

"I know; but can I talk to you first?" He asked walking into her room.

"Sure daddy."

"Rach, I know that we went through a pretty rough time when you dad left and I took it all out on you. I want you to know I'm proud of you and you leaving Lima is the best thing you could possibly do. I want you to be happy."

Rachel looked at her dad, she waited for 2 years for him to say these things to her and now he was saying them and she didn't know what to say.

"Thank you daddy, I hope you will be okay and I wish things would've ended different for us."

Quinn walked up the stairs wondering what was taking Rachel so long. "Rac-"

"I'm glad you met that beautiful young lady. I think she's good for you and I know she'll make you happy. Promise me something Rachel."

"Anything daddy."

"Promise me you'll take care of her and allow her to take care of you, you both deserve to be happy and after the way I treated you and the way she stood up for you I know she is worth it."

Tears pricked Quinn's eyes as she listened to the interaction with Rachel and her dad.

_Finally. _Quinn thought she was glad to hear that Rachel and her dad were at least taking a step in the right direction.

Quinn decided not to listen to anymore of the conversation but instead made her way back downstairs. She took the last of the bags and put them in the U-Haul she was driving to New York.

Since the reading of the will and officially being emancipated Quinn, Rachel, Santana and Brittany decided to move New York the second they graduated. Quinn got her acceptance to NYU and so did Santana. They decided that it would be easier to attend NYU where they would be together while Rachel and Brittany would be together.

The girl talked about getting houses but decided it best to hold off until after college to make that move.

"Where's Rach?" Santana asked as she opened the Berry front door.

"Talking to her dad, are you guys all packed?"

"Yup, Brit wanted to go see the ducks one more time before we left so we came to get you guys before we head there."

"It's going to be weird leaving here."

"It'll be weirder not having Puck's parties to get us through the motions." Brittany said

"True." Santana and I said in unison.

"You know what I'll miss?" Santana asked

"Glee club." Rachel said descending the stairs.

"How did you know Berry?"

"Because it's the one thing we'll all miss about this place."

"That's true babe. Are you alright?" Quinn whispered in her ear as she nuzzled the brunette's neck.

"I'll be fine." She whispered back.

"So you guys ready to go see the ducks?" Brittany asked excitedly

"Aren't we going to be late?" Rachel asked

"Maybe just a little, it'll be worth it though." Quinn said

"Well let's go."

Quinn sold her car as the four girls decided it would be hard enough having one car in the city so two would be outrageous. She and Rachel were driving the U-Haul while Santana and Brittany were going to take Brittany's car.

They all got into the tall blonde's car and drove to the ducks. The four girls sat on the grass and watched the ducks play when they heard voices.

"I can't believe Quinn Fabray and Rachel Berry thought they were leaving Lima before they said goodbye to us." The voice said.

"Kurt!" Rachel screamed looking back to see the boy and his boyfriend. She ran up to them and gave him a kiss on the cheeks. "Blaine" she kissed him as well.

"Hello to you too." Blaine smiled

"I can't believe you guys are leaving us." Kurt said as he hugged Santana and Brittany

"How did you know we were here?" Rachel beamed

"Brittany asked us to meet you here." Blaine said

"I'm going to miss you guys." Quinn said remembering all the things she went through with Rachel and how much the boys helped them out.

"No need to Fabray, we have some exciting news." Kurt said.

"Tell us, tell us." Brittany said excitedly hopping up and down.

"Blaine and I are moving to New Jersey."

"What?" the four girls said loudly.

"Yeah, Kurt's going into Fashion school and I'll be doing Architecture both in Jersey so we're moving in together."

"Oh my god this is so exciting." Rachel said

"I know so we'll be close enough to see each other some weekends and holidays." Kurt said.

"When are you guys leaving?" Santana asked.

"In 3 weeks." Blaine said.

"I can't wait to get my life away from Lima started." Quinn smiled brightly taking Rachel's hand and lifting her into the air.

The brunette smiled brightly and looked at her girlfriend.

"I can't wait to officially make you mine." Rachel said as Quinn set her to the ground and kissed her.

"Baby I been yours since the day you saw me crying in the auditorium." Quinn replied.

"New York here we come. whooooo!" Brittany screamed.

**it has been soooo much fun writing this story and i know for sure it didnt go the way I wanted it to, it actually went better...sooooooooooooooo tell me what you thought of the entire story and tell me how you liked this chapter cant wait to see the REVIEWSSSS (hint hint) **

**I cant believe it's done. o well on to the sequel **


	25. AN for Sequel

**Okay guys the sequel is up its called Nothing Is Lost and below is a link to it.**

**take out the spaces in the link and copy and paste and you'll find it.**

http:/www. Fanfiction . net / s / 7317926 / 1 /Nothing_Is_Lost

**SEQUAL TO Nothing to Lose a dying family member brings drama back to Quinn and Rachel's lives as they go back to Lima OH to deal with it. Will they be able to deal or will it tear them apart? Faberry, Santitny and Klaine established. Rated M for Lemons and language.**

**hope you like it**

**Specks**


End file.
